Arranged Hearts
by OTPIchiRuki3
Summary: Rukia is the top student at the Elite Shinigami Academy, Ichigo not far behind as a member of the secluded Court Guards. Rukia's company is the best in Japan. Ichigo is the leader of an uprising band known as the Arrancars but that's not all, his father Isshin owns a famous medical business...that is failing. Forgot to mention...THEY HATE EACHOTHER! Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me :(
1. Chapter 1: Rivals

_Chapter 1: Rivals_

**_Normal POV_**

A girl strode down the hall confidently, her short black hair swayed behind her and her dark navy eyes blazed with determination. Being the next CEO of the Kuchiki Corporation she had to be focused and proud. Rukia made a swift turn at a corner and quickened her pace. Rukia had to see the results that were posted in the main hall for the first years, semester 1 exams. She had to know if she made the top mark again! She definitely couldn't allow herself to shame her company and Nii-Sama, especially at the best school in the nation. Shinigami Academy. Rukia always thought the name was a little out of place for a school. Especially when it was a school for upcoming powerful people to make their debut in the world. Either as CEOs, celebrities or politicians. Either way this was the best place to go to in order to have a stable economic future. All Rukia wanted to do was help her brother Byakuya run the Kuchiki Corporation full-time in the future and make it more successful than ever. Then Nii-Sama would be ever so grateful to her. Soon Rukia came to a halt at her desired location.

A massive crowd of first years surrounded the board in the main hall to witness their scores.

Rukia sighed and glared at the crowd. Her head held high, she barked, "Excuse me!" Walking towards the crowd, she says, "Let me through please! As I am Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Coporation!" This easily grasped everyone's attention. They immediately stepped to the side forming a walkway for her to pass through. Rukia nodded to them and stepped towards the notice board.

Loud whispers were spoken as she stormed past the students.

"Wow! The famous Rukia Kuchiki! I heard that since she joined the company as a part-timer its international finances increased by a 120%! Making it one of the most successful companies in the world!" One student mutters.

_'That's true'...thought Rukia, 'but only because Nii-Sama was grumpy that the shares decreased by 2%...so i just wanted to help'._

"She is such a beautiful person! She has raised millions for charities and underprivileged schools. Have you seen her in the newspaper and how elegant and mature she looks!? She is definitely fit to lead their corporation to a brighter future. Man, I wish I was like her!" said another.

Sweat threatened to appear on her forehead_. 'I wanted to help them, that's all...since it reminded me of how I was many years ago... And don't worry, I'm not all that great!'_

"I've even heard that the co-CEOs are afraid of how good she is at her job compared to them. They see her and her brother as fearful competitors! Definitely since her brother runs the whole joint that she will easily take over. She is seen as most impressive amongst her co-workers".

_'I sure hope so! After all I wish to aid Nii-Sama so I had to work hard to be seen as reliable'._

Rukia arrived at the board. The exam results were posted. She looked towards the top in hope. She nervously trembled on the inside but kept her outwards appearance passive.

_1. Kuchiki Rukia_

_'Yes I did it! I hope I have made Nii-Sama proud!' _Rukia smiled inwardly, turned on her heel and marched down the walkway, her face showing no emotion or any excitement from the exams results.

"That's Rukia Kuchiki-Sama for you! Being so cool with the results. If I was her I would be jumping up and down by now!"

Rukia hastily spun around the corner away from the adorning crowd so they couldn't see the faint blush creeping upon her cheeks. "Why do people say those things...it's embarrassing!" She mumbled to herself as she couldn't help suppress a small smile.

Ichigo Kurosaki is a member of the 'Court Squad'. The Court Squad were a group consisted of the most voted handsome guys in the school. He stood by the hot nerd Uryu Ishida and his best friend Renji Abarai (who were also members of the Squad) with that permanent scowl of his. Ichigo was positioned in the top three first-years in the Court Squad. Since he stood out with his spiky bright orange hair. This always brought him unwanted attention therefore making him quite 'popular' throughout the school.

"I just don't understand what's so great about _Rukia Kuchiki_, I mean it's not like she owns the world!" Ichigo complained as he eyed Rukia disappearing around the corner as the students resumed to normal.

Uryu sighed and pushed his glasses up. "You do realise the students stepped aside for us too, don't you Ichigo?"

Renji just smirked. "Nah, Uryu. This idiot's just jealous that Rukia scored higher than him—"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows together and gave Renji a shove. "Who are you calling an _'idiot' _ya bas—"

"Now, now, Ichigo, control your tongue,"Uryu warned. "Anyway, why is it so big of a deal? You are an honour student, am I correct? So you should be happy with your score right?"

Ichigo grimaced and narrowed his eyes, "it's _because_ I'm a honor student that I need to get the top marks...my moronic old man's business hasn't been doing so well lately..."

"Ah yeah, I've heard of that," spoke Renji, "must suck man". Renji gave a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Ichigo sighed. "You know it doesn't matter because I hope I'll just beat that damn Kuchiki next time. I'm going to apply for a scholarship soon anyway, so, it's fine".

"I see," said Uryu with pursed lips, "well all I can say is good luck!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Thanks, anyway let's go join the other first year '_Court Guards'_ I'm starving".

Uryu and Renji nodded in approval and followed Ichigo to the cafeteria. Walking past girls who stared at them dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2: Rukia and co

_Chapter 2: Rukia and co._

**_Rukia's POV:_**

Rukia sat on the roof with her friends indulging herself in her _Chappy_ designed lunch made by her favourite maid Nanao as they talked and laughed to one another.

"...then I said, 'Oh, no girl! Those shoes do not go with that top! So we went on a shopping day! I had a blast!" Rangiku told Orihime.

Orihime smiled innocently and laughed. "That does sound like fun!" She bit into her pickle and soy sauce sandwich. "Mmm...yummy! Would you guys like a bite?" she asked, indicating her sandwich to the others.

A sweat drop rolled down her face as she upturned her eyebrows, "Ah, no thanks," Rangiku replied.

"I'm good," says Rukia, "I have my special Chappy lunch to eat anyway".

"Don't you have a Chappy lunch everyday Rukia?" questioned Momo, digging into her Melon bread. Rukia shrugged at that.

"It's okay Orihime," Tastsuki patted her friends shoulder, "thanks for the offer but we don't want any. As usual it sounds pretty gross".

"Okay! But whatever you say it's actually tastes really good!" Orihime took a large bite making Rangiku's, Tatsuki's, Momo's and Rukia's stomachs feel queasy.

Tatsuki laughed uneasily, then she focused her attention towards Rukia. "Oh yeah! Rukia I heard you got first on the exams! Congratulations!"

"It was nothing...really," Rukia gave a smirk as her cheeks glowed lightly.

"Oh yes it was!" exclaimed Orihime, crumbs dotted around her mouth. She sat back and sighed, "I was ranked 42nd on the exams this time..."

Tatsuki slammed Orihime's back and grinned. Orihime jerked forward from her best friends overwhelming strength, she wasn't a black belt in karate for nothing! "Well done Orihime! I got 118th!"

Momo frowned, "I don't think that's something you should be happy about?"

Rangiku sighed as she laid her back against the railing, the cool wind blowing a soft breeze. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's better than any score I ever got," Rangiku informed nonchalantly.

"Being a Senior I don't think you should say that Rangiku," Momo shook her head in disapproval.

Rangiku smiles, "I'm not the only role model here Momo, being a second year you should be one too, right?"

Momo grinned slightly, "at least I'm passing," she said biting down on her melon bread. Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime watched their upperclassmen in amusement.

Rangiku twirled her long amber hair and stuck her tongue out, "barely Momo".

"Hey!" Momo shot back giving a frown. The three first years held back a chuckle. "Anyway," Momo spoke, facing Rukia, "I heard the Kuchiki Corporation has been going really well lately, well done Rukia!" Momo clapped her hands in admiration.

Rukia shut the lid of her lunchbox leaving half of its remains for lunch and stuffed it in her bag. She beamed, "Thanks Momo! I just hope that I'll be able to join full-time so I can then aid Nii-Sama 24/7!"

"Wow, you're really dedicated Rukia!" commented Orihime.

"Too dedicated I'll say!" Rangiku pouted, "Geez Rukia you need to relax and have fun! You're a first year you know—"

"—yes I know—"

"—anyway as I was saying...you should get yourself a boyfriend!"

Rukia's face exploded into redness. "B-b-b-boyfriend!?" Rukia shook her head, "n-no I don't think that's possible, I wouldn't be able to efficiently help Nii-Sama then!"

"I think that's the point!" Tatsuki grinned.

"Not you too Tatsuki!" Rukia whined, portraying distress.

"C'mon Rukia having a boyfriend is nice," Orihime giggled, she placed her hands on her warming cheeks.

"Ahh yeah, you dating Ulquiorra-san right? So lucky! He's part of the Court Guards isn't he?" Tatsuki pushed her best friend playfully, "but I wouldn't expect any less from a cute girl like you Orihime!"

"Ha! Ha! Thanks Tatsuki!" muttered Orihime her face burning. "B-but we haven't been together as long as Rangiku and her boyfriend has, r-right?"

"Ah yeah that's right!" Momo speaks, "how have you and Gin-kun been doing Rangiku? I've been hearing some really shifty rumors..."

Rangiku poked her tongue out. "We've been going just fine. He just gets in trouble sometimes since he's secretly part of the Yakuza and all...don't worry they'll bail him out soon," Rangiku assures Momo with a wave of her hand.

"Yakuza!?" blurted Rukia.

Rangiku widened her eyes in realisation to what she just said. She winked and placed her finger to her lips. "Whoops! I wasn't meant to tell you that!" she says, "as long you don't tell anyone else you won't be killed. He just needs to keep his true identity a secret, okay?"

"That's _so_ comforting," Tatsuki says, rolling her eyes.

"Why does he have to keep his identity a secret?" Orihime questioned.

"I think it's better not to ask," Momo advised, ripping another chunk from her melon bread.

Rangiku bounded forwards, ruffling Tatsuki's hair. "You're welcome anyway girls!" she says cheerfully.

"Hey!" Tatsuki grimaced fixing up her hair, "if you weren't an upperclassmen I would've given you a piece of my mind!" She grumbled, threatening a fist towards her.

Rangiku threw her an evil smile. "And that's exactly why you **won't** give me a piece of your mind, isn't that right Tastsuki-_Chan_?"

A bead of sweat ran down Tatsuki's face, "y-*gulp*-yes mam," she replies, chuckling nervously.

"Great!" Rangiku smiles resuming to her neutral self. "Anyway, as I was saying Rukia. Getting a boyfriend will help you have a _fantastic_ high school debut—"

"My '_highschool debut'_ is just fine. Anyway I already have some things I need to do! So—"

"_What_ things Rukia!" Rangiku pouted, "you are already the top of your grade and you help run a internationally famous company! The only thing you haven't done is chill and find love! It's _every_ cute maidens dream!"

Rukia's deep sea eyes blazed in annoyance however her face flushed in embarrassment. "What about Momo and Tatsuki!?"

Rangiku paused for a second then placed her hands on her hips, "Tatsuki's boyfriend goes to a different school and...well Momo's complicated".

Momo blushed furiously. "No I'm not—"

Tatsuki's face fell in horror, "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" She shouts a little too loudly.

"I have my sources," murmured Rangiku, poking her tongue out and fluttering a wink.

Orihime widened her eyes in surprise. "Wow! You have a boyfriend Tatsuki! How come you never told me?"

Tatsuki's face cheeks reddened furiously. "I-I'm sorry Orihime, I-I was embarrassed..."

Orihime sympathising with her just gave a smile and a laugh. "That's alright Tatsuki," tapping her friends shoulder lightly, "at least we have something else to talk about from now on. Right?"

Tatsuki simpered, "yeah you're right. Thanks Orihime". Orihime smiled back sweetly.

"But you have to tell me ALL about him later, got it? I'm not letting you off so easily Tatsuki!" Orihime grinned flashing a wink.

Tatsuki laughed, "Fine, fine! It's the least I can do!"

Rangiku clapped her hands together, "Aww how sweet! Friendship! Now where is Rukia—"

Rukia cursed as she was spotted by Rangiku at the rooftop entranceway.

"Oh no! What do you think **_you're_** doing!" Rangiku growled, pacing quickly towards Rukia.

Rukia held her arms up in defeat and rolled her eyes, "trying to escape, _obviously_," she says, jutting her bottom lip out.

"Well, too bad! We need to get you sorted now!"

Rukia sighed as she was dragged by the wrist back the others. As she arrived, Rangiku released her and stood back folding her arms. Grinning deviously, "now since Orihime and I both have boyfriends from the _Court Guards_ so we could definitely get you a hunk—"

Rukia stomped her foot harshly against the concrete making the other girls jump in surprise. She lifted her head up high and crossed her arms. Her impressive navy eyes flared powerfully, "Rangiku!" she yells, Rangiku raised an eyebrow in response, "I appreciate that you guys are thinking about my wellbeing but I am fine! I'm not interested in finding any romance at this stage in life! As for my 'highschool debut' I am only going to focus on studying for my future career as that's its original purpose! So please...I'm really not concerned about having a boyfriend. I just want to study!"

Rangiku gave a long sigh and crossed her arms. She whipped her hair out of her face, pouting. "Geez, you're so hopeless Rukia...fine, as long as that makes you happy".

Rukia freed herself from her stance and grinned at her gratefully.

"Yeah, no need to push yourself Rukia. You just do what you wanna do, its all fine!" Orihime cheerfully spoke.

"Thanks guys," replied Rukia resuming to her usual self again.

"But!" Tatsuki sat down, laying back on her hands. She faced Rukia, eyes glinting mischievously. "Orihime and Rangiku are right though! Having a boyfriend is pretty awesome at times".

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of this, I'm curious about Momo's situation..."

Momo shoulders drooped and she frowned. She had been hoping that she had been forgotten about.

Rangiku squealed, "oh don't worry I have all the details! Okay first thing, Momo—"

"Rangiku! No! Just shut up!" Momo protested her face blazing.

"Aww, come on Momo! You've got to tell us! Why are you being so secretive? Is it because-"

"No! No! Stop teasing me Tatsuki!" Momo was as red as a beetroot at this stage.

The girls laughed at the poor peach girl's reaction.

Rukia realised that moments like these were enough for her. Hanging with her friends and gossiping was all that she needed. Boyfriends would take up much needed time anyway and she wouldn't be able to focus on her work. Therefore she was absolutely fine with the way her life currently is. It was perfect actually. Though she never realised how soon her life was going to change completely.


	3. Chapter 3: Ichigo's School Lifestyle

_Chapter 3: Ichigo's School Lifestyle_

**_Ichigo's POV:_**

"Hey guys!" Renji called out to the first year Court Guards on the specially reserved table in the lively cafeteria. Chad and Ulquiorra waved to them, it didn't seem like they talked much. Those two are quite quiet in their own ways anyway. Ichigo gave a nod to them and Uryu just pushed his glasses up again. Even as they all sat down together they could feel the hundreds of pairs of eyes piercing into their backs. It was all very overwhelming at first but as the first half of the year dragged on they grew used to it.

Ichigo grimaced at the unwanted attention **once again. **"Anyway...how have you guys...been?" asked Ulquiorra. Ichigo's eye's widened slightly, _Ulquiorra starting off the conversation...that's new? _Ichigo thought.

"My father's being a pain as usual, keeps telling me I have to study medicine in University. It's aggravating..." Uryu responded.

Ulquiorra nodded, "I see..."

Renji sat back resting his hands on the back of his head. He gave a smirk. "Well you'd be surprised!"

"Surprised about what?" Chad asked his deep voice resonating through the table. His mess of brown hair hid his eyes so you could barely see his expression.

Renji drew his hands from his head, resting them upon the table. "I haven't been busy at all actually!"

"No surprise there," commented Ichigo.

"Whad'dya say ya—"

"Well for me, you've heard the news," Ichigo continued before Renji could fire insults back at him. "My stupid dad has messed up, damn when will that _idiot_ learn?"

"Wow Ichigo, that must be tough," Chad responded.

"It's cool Chad. I'm just worried what he's going to _screw up_ next time..."

"Maybe you're love life?" spoke Uryu, "I mean by the looks of it, its only thing **_not_** screwed".

"I'm dating Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra reported quietly, everyone apart from Chad didn't listen. Poor Ulquiorra.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and ran his hand through his spiky hair. "What love life?"

Renji chuckled, jabbing a thumb towards Ichigo, "Yeah, what love life? Ichigo here's as stiff as a board!"

Ichigo grimaced, "shut up Renji, like you're doing any better".

Renji squinted his eyes to brown slits. "Once again, whad'dya say ya bas—"

"Hey! Kurosaki!"

Ichigo sighed with his head down, "is it another one?"

"Yes..." replied Ulquiorra.

"Damn!" Ichigo slammed his hands on the table and got up, "may as well get this over and done with..."

By another one, Ichigo meant people who want to fight him because-

"Is that bleached Kurosaki? Hair like that doesn't come around often! Such a rebel aren't you Kurosaki, I love teaching little gits like you a lesson!" The people around them gasped at the last comment.

Yup. That's why. Told you his hair always brings _too_ much attention. Unfortunately, for Ichigo this was a daily affair. Meaning he was far too used to it than he'd liked to be.

Ichigo sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks over to his next victim. "As I've said for the MILLIONTH time! My hair is NATURAL!"

"Is it_ really? _Why don't you just fight me to prove it then?"

Ichigo scowled and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment before flickering them open as they gleamed with determination. "Let's get this done then..."

Ichigo observed his opponent while the guy taunted him. Indicating Ichigo to come at him with his hands. Ichigo noticed his opponent was slightly chubby, just as big as his ego was in fact. So all Ichigo had to do was...

The guy who opposed him scowled. Everyone was watching and they were very eager to see what happens next.

"Oi! A-are you going to do something or just stand there!?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "hey, you're the guy who wanted to fight, so _fight me_" Ichigo replied placing emphasis on his words.

Without Ichigo's intention this riled up the guy even more and he began to charge towards him. Ichigo sighed and spun on his heel, sending a backwards kick deep into the opponents face.

"Ughh..." was the last sound the guy made before he collapsed upon the marble, unconscious.

Ichigo dusted his hands off, "well you asked for it..." As Ichigo spun back around towards the table, the whole cafeteria erupted in applause. Even the teachers were clapping vigorously too.

"Tch," Ichigo frowns, "I just knocked a guy unconscious, shouldn't they be taking him to the infirmary or something?" Ichigo reaches the table and sits back down, earning a walloping SMACK in the back from Renji.

"Nice and quick this time," he says.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said, running his hand through his hair. Ichigo was never proud of the outcomes of these fights, it always made him feel bad afterwards. Especially when he practically _destroys_ his opponent.

"Kurosaki-San! Kurosaki-San!" some high-pitched voices squealed, growing louder as they made their way towards the table.

Ichigo groaned silently to himself. Feeling a sharp prod on his shoulder from finely manicured nails, he knew he was going to get asked out by some girls _again_. But he can't help it though. He's part of the Court Squad after all. Ichigo turned around so that he was facing the girls, his forearms on his knees. Renji spun around to watch, to see what reaction he would get out this time. It's different nearly everytime.

"Hey Kurosaki-San!" said the first girl, twirling her finger in her dry, bleached hair. God, she sounded like an air balloon forcing Ichigo to grimace. She was exposing a bit too much chest from her unbuttoned shirt making the proud school uniform appear tardy. Face drowned in make-up emphasised the fake tan underneath. Why did Ichigo always have to attract fake, prissy girls. It annoyed him so much and there are TOO many around. This is why he'll never get a girlfriend. Someone honest, brave and overall _natural_ just doesn't exist.

"Yes?" Ichigo grumbled not bothering to look at her. Instead he looked past her, noticing the two equally fake friends behind her from the corner of his eye.

"Well...you see Kurosaki-San..." she starts off, biting her lip playfully. This was normally a turn on for guys but this instantly turned Ichigo _off_. He scowled. "See, my name's Marian and my daddy runs this big company and all...but, enough about him! You see, Kurosaki-san, I've always liked you since you're an upcoming musician, see you making it so big makes my heart _flutter_, you know". Marian sauntered closer to Ichigo, repelling Ichigo to lean backwards. Renji was about to burst into laughter any minute. He knew Ichigo hated this type of girl. "I was thinking that since I'm quite _popular_ and you're a member of the _Court Guards_," Marian emphasised on the last part. "So I think we would make a good couple, don't you think?" Marian persuades as her fingers trailed his shoulder. This gives Ichigo goosebumps and he did not like it one bit, it sickened him. "So, Kurosaki-_Kun_ what do you say?"

Ichigo grabbed the girl's hand, at first allowing Marian think that she won before he threw it harshly off his shoulder. Marian's mouth hung in shock as she witnessed Ichigo's face etched with disgust.

"Look, Mary-"

"Marian!" Marian says in a shrill voice.

"Ah right, Marian," Ichigo corrected, "I'm not interested, so go find someone else to play with. You're not my type-"

"NOT YOU'RE TYPE!? HAVE YOU **SEEN** HOW BIG MY BOOBS AND ASS IS!? I'M LIKE EVERY GUYS TYPE HERE, HOW CAN I NOT BE **_YOUR_** TYPE!?" She screams.

Ugh. Everyone's watching. **_Again_**. "You do realise you're embarrassing yourself right?" Ichigo sighs, Marian flinched at his remark, "and, well, when you're flashing your 'highlights' carelessly it's hard not to notice and its downright UNATTRACTIVE!" Ichigo says loudly leaving everyone speechless. "Now please leave me alone to hang out with my friends," Ichigo turns himself back around and so does Renji. His back to Marian.

Her face was red from embarrassment. Silence passed before everyone started to burst into laughter that echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Marian turned to her two 'friends,' she was obviously very flustered. It finally dawned on her of what just happened. She soon grew very angry and shrieked! Earning the attention of everyone around her.

"HOW COULD YOU KUROSAKI-SAN! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE SOMEONE AS SEXY AS ME! AGGH! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU ARE GOING TO HEAR OF ME KUROSAKI-SAN! JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR DECISION!" With that Marian marched out of the cafeteria with her two friends reluctantly in tow.

Once they were gone Renji immediately erupted into hysterics!

"Seems like you've got another crazy one on your hands Ichigo," Uryu noted. He removed his glasses and began to clean them.

Ichigo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "and you ask _why_ I have no love life? Damn, girls are so annoying sometimes..."

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll help you if she gets _too_ crazy," Chad reassured.

"Same here...you just have some very bad luck with girls Ichigo...I'm very lucky to be with Orihime," Ulquiorra comments.

"Ha...yeah he does..." began Renji, breathless from laughing too hard, "have bad luck...with...girls—" Renji's eyes widened in shock.

He finally noticed it.

"Wait! Orihime!?" Renji said in an outburst his hands slamming against the table, "You're going out with Orihime!?"

Uryu frowned as he carefully placed his glasses on his nose. "You're lucky my glasses weren't on the table when you did that Renji or you would've been in a whole lot of trouble! Seriously..." Uryu muttered, slowly catching onto the current conversation.

Ichigo heard too and he had to admit. He was also quite shocked. "Wow Ulquiorra, I never knew you had it in you," he starts, resting his cheek on his hand. "Impressive that you got a nice girl like Orihime. Good for you!"

Ulquiorra smiled slightly outlining the green lines that ran down from his eyes on his pale face. Ichigo always thought they were tattoos of some kind. "Yeah...thanks," then his eyes grew dark and serious. "But...none of you think about stealing her or—"

Ichigo raised his hands in defence and shrugged. "Don't worry Ulquiorra I wasn't even planning it and neither were the others. Right guys?"

Chad nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's not gonna happen," grinned Renji.

"Definitely not," agreed Uryu.

"See?" Ichigo established.

Ulquiorra relaxed slightly, "thanks...I appreciate it".

"Well, now that's all wrapped up it's time for the questions!" Renji smirked as he rubbed his hands together. Ulquiorra gave a small smile.

"How long have you guys been together now?" Renji fired the first question.

Ichigo leaned in vaguely, a little bit interested.

Ulquiorra scratched the side of his cheek nervously, his eyes darting around the room. "A-about four months now..."

"Huh? Really!?" Renji exclaimed.

"How come you never told us till now?" Ichigo questioned, raising a brow.

Ulquiorra sat back and presented a quick shrug. "I've tried to tell you in the past. I even mentioned it once before already...it's just...you've never really noticed, that's all. Only Chad has known for quite some time now...since you and Renji are quite loud at times...so you don't really pick up things so easily".

Ichigo and Renji felt a little guilty by this. "Sorry," they both said in unison, however Renji was a bit louder than Ichigo was.

Ulquiorra waved his hand towards them, "no, no, it's fine. At least you know now, I have less...competitors that way anyway..."

Renji gave a nervous chuckle from the menacing aura Ulquiorra was streaming out.

A sweat bead ran down Ichigo's neck, "ahh, right...well, I'll just say good luck to you and uh, congratulations!"

"Ah yeah, same as me," Renji nodded.

"We all support you with your relationship with Orihime and we wish you happiness," says Uryu, smiling gently.

"Thanks everyone," Ulquiorra responded.

The bell chimed signalling the end of recess.

"Well it's time we head off to science, Ichigo?" Uryu reported, raising a brow in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo nodded as the first year Court Guards stood up from the table.

"Yeah, see you at lunch, Chad, Ulquiorra and Renji!" Ichigo called, dismissing his friends with a wave as they began to head towards their classes. They waved back and Uryu and Ichigo headed off to science. The knocked out guy was completely forgotten as he laid on the floor getting trod on by everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Headed School Days

_Chapter 4: Hot Headed school Days:_

**_Normal POV:_**

Ichigo and Uryu strolled to science, making light conversation along the way.

On the other hand, so were Tatsuki and Rukia however Tatsuki had different classes as she wasn't an advanced student like Rukia was.

As they came close to the door, both parties didn't really pay attention. Rukia the least out of everyone else. She tripped and fell into Ichigo who caught her, he gave a yelp in surprise. They were so close to one another that they could feel each other's body heat. This earned a few stares from the surrounding witnesses.

"Ahh, I'm very sorry..." Rukia mumbles as she tries to release herself from his school jacket that she had grabbed in the process.

"Ah, no, it's alright," replied Ichigo as he tried not to be _too_ annoyed as he had just made physical contact with his **arch rival**. He heard whispers around saying how _'lucky'_ he was. '_Its the complete opposite in fact,' _he thought. "Don't worry Kuchiki-San, you should be careful since you're so small—"

Rukia backed away immediately and glared at Ichigo. "Did you just call me SMALL?" she questioned angrily, her small hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Oh no, this isn't good. Well see you later Rukia! Also good luck Kurosaki-San," Tatsuki smiled sheepishly as she raced to her next class.

_'Good luck? What did she mean by that?_' Ichigo brought his attention back to Rukia. Uryu was already in class as he didn't feel like bothering himself in this feudal conversation.

Ichigo quickly noticed that the normally _cool_ and _collected_ Rukia Kuchiki was in a angry state, looking like she was ready to punch someone! And that someone was most likely Ichigo. '_Well this is a new side to her I and a lot of people definitely haven't seen...'_

"Let me say it one more time!" Rukia shouted, "did you just call me SHORT you neon hedgehog!"

_'Neon hedgehog! Excuse me!?'_ He thought. Ichigo was thoroughly insulted! He began to lose his cool as the blood in his veins boiled in rage!

"Y-yeah! Maybe I did y-you...midget!" Okay, that was _so_ uncool.

"Excuse me? Oh no you didn't!" Rukia shouts, her navy blue eyes fiery. She stomps her foot and places her hands on her hips. She scowled, before she retorted, "do you know who I am!?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved her off, "_Rukia Kuchiki_ _of the Kuchiki Corporation_, big deal! You're still short and you **can't** change that!"

Rukia was slightly taken back. The usually quiet and uninterested _composed_ guy, Ichigo Kurosaki of the Court Guards was going against _her_? His remark rubbed her in the wrong way and made more furious than before!

She jumped into a fighting stance, arms out ready to punch. "You DARE say that Kurosaki!? Are you looking for a fight? If so! **Bring** **it on **strawberry head!"

_'Strawberry head? What are with __these__ insults!?'_ Ichigo grimaced, his eye twitching. "Strawberry head huh!? Fine then, let's go at it you troll!"

By this time they already had attracted a large crowd. Not only from their accelerated science class but from surrounding classes as well. All of the bystanders watching in awe as the two most admired first years in the school were going to have a showdown!

Before Rukia could land the first punch, the science teacher Mr. Kisuke Uruhara intervened, putting himself between them. "Woah, woah! Calm down you two! This is no time for fighting! Man, Kurosaki-Kun and Kuchiki-San this is so unlike you two! If the both of you want to continue this class you'll have to settle your differences and sit down, got it?"

Ichigo and Rukia each took a step back. Rukia crossed her arms and tilted her head, her face expressing annoyance. However Ichigo sighed, placing his hands in his pockets, looking like he couldn't care less anymore. However they stared at one another, that feeling still lingering inside them.

Their hearts pounded wildly. It may have been from stress or the exhilaration of the argument between them. Whatever it was, it was an addictive feeling and that feeling was what made their upcoming lives a whole lot more interesting.

Rukia was the first to react. Spinning on her heel, her bag lapping against her back as she trooped into the classroom. Ichigo narrowed his eyes after her, his permanent scowl showing. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder before walking in himself, ready to start another lesson about the study of change.


	5. Chapter 5: A Sad Rockstar's Dream

_Chapter 5: A sad Rockstar's dream _

**"Ichigo-Kun, Ichigo-Kun..." Misaki's sweet as honey voice spoke. Ichigo as a young boy looked around desperately in the thick darkness. **

**"Mum! Mum where are you?" Ichigo shouts.**

**"I can't be with you exactly Ichigo-Kun...you know that..."**

**"No you can mum! I can hear your voice, j-just come to me! Mum come to me! Please!" The young Ichigo pleads, tears pooling in his eyes.**

**Something soft brushed his hair, he spun around hoping it was his mother. But he saw nothing but black. "Mum..." he says softly. He quickly blinked his tears away, angry with himself that he was going to cry.**

**"Now Ichigo-Kun...listen to me carefully," Misaki's voice rang.**

**Ichigo, hearing this, rushed towards it. "Mum!" he yelled, "MOTHER!"**

**"ICHIGO STOP!" Misaki screamed. He halted as if his body was forced to.**

**"W-what's wrong?" he asked.**

**"You were so close to falling off that cliff Ichigo-Kun...I cant allow you to join me too. Not so soon..."**

**Ichigo looked down and saw that his mother was right! He stood at the edge of a massive 200 ft crevasse. His eyes grew large and he stifled a scream, hastily taking a few steps back so he was out of danger. Taking a few deep breaths, he whispered, "Thanks mum..."**

**"Be careful Ichigo-Kun, that was a close one...now listen carefully..."**

**"I-I'm listening," Ichigo states, quivering slightly from shock.**

**"Now Ichigo-Kun...there will come a day where you will discover your destined person".**

**"****_Destined person?_**** What do you mean by that mum?"**

**Misaki's voice gave a deep sigh, "it's alright if you don't understand it right now but in given time...you'll find your answer..."**

**_'Find my answer? What does mum mean? This is confusing!'_****Ichigo pondered.**

**"All I can say Ichigo-Kun is that it will be your proud and strict raven that descends from the calm, white moon...this person will be your equal..."**

**"Equal?" He whispered.**

**"Yes, since you are the hot and passionate black sun that balances out the white moon's raven. Only you, who is destined for that person, can truly bring happiness to both of your lives..."**

**Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. "Mum! I don't get what you're talking about, it sounds so ****_weird_**** and confusing!?"**

**"Goodbye...Ichigo-Kun. All I can say now is...I hope you find that person to gain true happiness back in your life..."**

**His eyes grew large and his heart pace quickened. "NO! MOTHER DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! I CANT LOOSE YOU ONCE MORE!"**

**"I will always be with you Ichigo-Kun..." Misaki's voice last quoted as ****it ****faded into nothing.**

**He began to running in the opposite direction of the cliff, shouting, "Wait! Don't leave! YOU CAN'T LEAVE AGAIN-" Ichigo tripped and his body tumbled across clear, navy blue glass.**

**_'...Glass?'_****Ichigo wondered, ****_'where did this come from? But, where is mum_****_though?...'_**

**Ichigo looked up and around, and that is when he spotted a massive, white moon. "A white moon..." a raven's call echoed through the space, surprising him. The coal black raven swooped across the moon then soared backwards in a loop before it began to morph into something else entirely. **

**_'Woah...what's going on?'_****the young Ichigo wondered.**

**He kept watching, seeing the dark figure morph into what looks like a girl. Ichigo wasn't so sure as it was very far away, but it was the closest thing he could think of to describe it.**

**"Who are you!" Ichigo called out as loud as he can.**

**The girl giggled, ****_"I am... Ichigo's..." _**

"ICHIGOO!" A ignorant voice shouts, awaking him from his slumber. Ichigo wide-eyed, already used to this, threw his covers off and dodged a drop kick that had been coming at his face. Isshin's kick landed on Ichigo's pillow, he slipped from this as he began to loose his balance.

"I keep telling you, you crazy old man to stop doing this to me!" Ichigo growled, "especially in the mornings!"

Isshin grinned. His feet came from under him and he began to fall backwards towards the open window by Ichigo's bed. "Well I had to tell my special son that tonight is a very special nighhhhttt-!"

Isshin screamed as he fell backwards through the window. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and scowled. '_Special night? Whatever...'_

Knowing his dad would be alright, Ichigo grabbed a shirt on his chair and leisurely guided his way downstairs for Yuzu's breakfast.

"Ah, morning Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted him, chopsticks holding her rice between her fingers.

"Hey Ichigo, you're finally awake it so seems," Karin spoke before she drank her miso soup.

Ichigo gave a yawn, "morning you two, did you sleep well?"

"Yep! I had a wonderful dream of finding a cat and spending time with it!" Yuzu replied, smiling.

Karin shrugged, "I slept like usual".

Ichigo paused for a second, recollecting the events of his recent dream, Ichigo shook his head slightly. _'It's just a dream...'_ he concluded.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said as he pulled his chair back before settling into it. "So did I," he finishes, taking a sip from his miso soup.

He then heard a slight creak coming from the area where his forearm leaned on the table. Ichigo ignored it and continued eating. As Ichigo was indulging in the last remains of his breakfast. There was a _SNAP _from underneath his forearm and his arm jerked downwards. Before he could realise what was going on he steadied himself to make sure he didn't spill his miso soup. Ichigo lifted his arm and saw a huge chunk of the table had been ripped off. He scowled.

"Woah..." Karin commented.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Yuzu asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo says as he puts his miso and rice bowl together and straightening himself. "But the damn old man isn't going to be when I have a word with him about his cheap knock-offs-"

"Ichigo!" Isshin's excited voice rang through the hallway.

"Speaking of the man himself..." Karin mutters.

Ichigo grimaced. He decided to put his dishes in the sink before he had a quarrel with his father. Yuzu and Karin just continued finishing off their meals as they were expecting what was coming next.

Ichigo strolled into the living room next to their kitchen and dining area, prepared for the argument. He folded his arms and his grimace grew heavier. At the moment, Isshin calmly came from the entrance hallway, grinning extensively.

"Ichigo!" he calls, "this time your reaction was a little slow so next time you need to be quicker—"

"Yeah, whatever old man!" Ichigo interrupts, "first things first, you see the dining table over there!"

Isshin found it easily as it was only dining table they had, the one with a huge piece missing from it. Isshin understood why Ichigo sounded so annoyed, he gave an uneasy smile, "Ye-yes I do, my son!"

"Old man, how is selling our quality furniture for low-price garbage gonna clear the debt! I nearly spilt miso on myself and at this current point in time we can't even afford some stain-remover! Anyway, what I'm trying to say the main point is that broken off bit of the table, it is dangerous! What if that happened and harmed Yuzu or Karin instead of me! It's a potentially dangerous hazard old man that's all I'm trying to say!" Ichigo explained, a scowl etched on his face.

Isshin scratched the back of his head. "Ah well it's fine since nobody got hurt! And of course I wouldn't allow ANYTHING to happen to my and Misaki's beautiful and precious daughters!" Isshin grinned and rubbed his hands together, "Now! Time for breakfast!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his carefree dad, "Old man..." Ichigo began as he headed towards him.

Isshin held up a hand as he sat down. "Don't worry Ichigo! Because after tonight we will have no money trouble at all!"

"Tonight?" Karin questioned, raising a brow from her uninterested face.

"Ooh! Ooh! What's happening tonight! Tell me!" Yuzu spoke.

"Ahh, yeah. You were talking about that before you fell out the window..."

"The window!?" Yuzu gasped. Karin just rolled her eyes at her fathers stupidity.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in suspicion, "you're not going to start gambling are you old man?"

Isshin shook his head. "Don't worry It's all fine!" he says, "we are only going somewhere tonight—"

"We?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes all of us are going! And wear your finest clothes since the place is really fancy! We're meeting someone who've I made a contract with to assist me with the business's financial troubles—"

"Please don't tell me it's Yakuza!" Ichigo moaned.

Isshin chuckled, "No of course not! Well I'm expecting you all to be ready at seven before we leave". Ichigo sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Songs

_Chapter 6: Love Songs:_

**_Ichigo's POV:_**

"Alright, well I'm gonna get changed and hit the studio, see ya later," Ichigo says before he calmly climbs upstairs to his room.

"Good luck!" Yuzu shouts after him. "It's so cool my brother is in an uprising band..." Ichigo just caught that last part as Yuzu whispered it, almost making him smile.

Ichigo had always wanted to be a musician. Especially after their mother Misaki died when he was young. Ichigo had finally persuaded his father this year so he could follow his dream. The only condition is that Ichigo had to agree to do ONE important thing he asked of him whenever he asked it or the deal's off since Isshin originally wished for Ichigo to run the business in the future. Isshin hasn't said anything at the moment about it and everyday Ichigo is always curious what his old man might be up to.

**_At the studio..._**

As Ichigo made it through the doors of the posh building owned by the famous _ReaperStudios_. His manager greeted him whilst leaning against the front desk. Crowds of people were passing here and there through the lobby, a busy day in the music business as usual.

"Ahh, Ichigo! I knew you were going to be the first one here...as always!" Shinji Hiraki spoke. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he strolled past his manager. Shinji placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, bringing Ichigo to a halt. "You know Ichigo..." his tone hardening, "you come in nearly everyday. I know it's great that you're so focused on your work and that helps the business, it really does...but, you need to steady yourself a bit...that's all I'm saying".

Shinji removed his hand as Ichigo turned to face him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo shrugged, unemotionally stating, "steady myself? I come here because you know I—"

"—'_need to release my music to the world as quickly as possible_', that's what you were going to say right?" Shinji finished for him as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah, so what," Ichigo replies, averting his eyes to the marble flooring. Ichigo knew Shinji was right. But what Shinji didn't know, was his reasons. His reasons being that he may never know when his much wanted music career may end and since he has so many songs welled up inside of him. So he wants to produce as many demos as possible.

Shinji rolls his eyes, already used to Ichigo's attitude. "Anyway, I don't get what you mean by 'steadying myself,' what's so wrong about my desire to produce quality music for your company?" Ichigo quickly continues from his rude reply. Ichigo knew there was so much rudeness a manager could take. He needs to be more professional otherwise he could push too far meaning his career would be over.

Shinji ran his hand through his blonde hair. "As I said before, nothing Ichigo! I'm actually glad we get to release so many albums already! It's just I've heard from Renji that you guys have just finished exams!" Shinji Hiraki strolled over to Ichigo and rested his arm on his shoulder. This annoyed Ichigo slightly, so he sent his manager a glare that expressed his emotions. His manager ignored it as usual. "All, I'm saying, shouldn't you be tired, you have a week off school now after all. Don't you want to relax?"

Ichigo shrugged. "My way of relaxing is by making music Shinji. So can I go to the recording room now?"

Shinji sighed as it seems Ichigo was being stubborn. He took his elbow from Ichigo's shoulder and began readjusting the cuffs on his orange and yellow striped dress shirt. "Very well, just don't stay too long!" Shinji says as he makes his way to his office.

"Unfortunately I can't today..." Ichigo mumbles to himself but even through the chattering lobby, Shinji heard him clearly.

_'Well, well, what's happening tonight Ichigo?'_ Shinji wondered.

Strumming at his guitar, Ichigo began to sing the words that had been on his mind. Releasing all of his emotions.

_"There you are tonight;_

_Like a raven in the moonlight._

_Somehow we're destined and marked by my mother's pleas...oh pleas..."_

Ichigo paused before giving a nod. He quickly grabbed his pencil, scribbling down his lyrics and notes linked with them. Ichigo began to play some cords before another break of lyrics washed over him.

"_Your stunning navy eyes pierce into my soul,_

_I call out to you_

_I call out to you_

_I call out tooo yoouu!_

**_You reply!_**

_A sweet voice in the night!_

_I can't get you out of my sight!_

_I think constantly, who are you to me?_

_To meee!"_

Ichigo satisfied, quickly wrote it down_. _He leaned back on his leather red chair and sighed. "Why am I writing things like this? That dream must've really got to me..."

"A dream hey? From what I'm hearing, it seems as you are writing some sort of love song! Must've been an interesting dream, aren't you the pervert Ichigo!"

Ichigo surprised by the sudden voice, spun around on his chair to see Renji at the door. Ichigo scowled.

"Must be one poor girl to be set on your sights Ichigo," Renji teased along with a snicker.

"Shut up Renji! It's none of your business!"

"It totally is my business! Since I'm going to be performing that song with you!" Renji says as he plops himself on the couch near Ichigo.

Ichigo and Renji are in the same band along with Chad, Uryu and Ulquiorra. They all met one another in middle school and discovered that each of them had a passion for music. It wasn't until the start of high school that they formed a band, since they got to know each other better through the Court Guards. Soon after they scored a record deal to make music. Since then, through Ichigo's songs, they have topped the charts over and over again. Chad plays drums. Uryu plays the keyboard. Ulquiorra plays bass. Renji plays the electric guitar. Then Ichigo plays the acoustic guitar and is the lead singer since he has been acknowledged as having one of the best male voices ever heard. They are known as _The Arrancars._

"Since when have you had your eyes on a girl? Just yesterday you said girls were a pain. Who was able to change that opinion? Hmm? Hmm!" Renji leaned forwards, his eyebrow raised.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think Renji. It's just a dream I had. I've never even seen her! All I remember is her voice..."

Renji leaned back, obviously a bit disappointed. Renji smirked and crossed his arms, to make himself more comfortable he rested his foot on his knee. "I see...but what do you mean **'I remember her voice'.** THAT sounds pretty interesting".

Ichigo shook his head and faced his back to him, deciding to strum a few strings on the guitar. "Trust me it's just a voice, so it's not as interesting as you think it is. My dream ended before she could tell me anything important anyway".

Renji closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. "Fine. Whatever man. What was you're dream about then?"

Ichigo suddenly felt darkness begin to close in on him. He was glad that he was faced away from Renji so he couldn't see the sad look in his eyes.

Since the dream reminded him of his mother.

Ichigo plucked at the strings, depressed. "I'd rather not say. It's not very intriguing to be honest".

From being around Ichigo for so long, Renji could tell he struck a nerve. So being the friend that he is, he decided to let it go for today. "Man! Such a bore aren't you Ichigo? Well it wasn't like I was going to listen properly!" Renji lifted himself from the couch and stretched. "Well I'm going to get us some drinks!" He exclaims with a yawn.

Renji sped past Ichigo, ruffling his orange spikes in the process; earning a curse from him. Renji just smirked as he quickly glanced back to see the usual frown on Ichigo's face. Renji faced forward once again, down the hallway to collect the drinks from the break room.

After Renji had collected the drinks. He and Ichigo sat down and just talked the way normal best friends talked. Just about life.

With finished drinks thrown into the bin, Ichigo took a glimpse at his watch. He grimaced and began to pack away his guitar.

"Got a appointment?" Renji asks.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. My stupid old man is taking us somewhere tonight and if I'm not there, I'm worried that he'll _definitely_ screw something up".

Renji patted his friends back. "Very well, tell me if you see anyone cute!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "whatever. See you around Renji," Ichigo mutters as he leaves the room.

"Yeah. See ya Ichigo!"

Ichigo responds to that with a lazy wave.


	7. Chapter 7: Daily Duty of an Heir

_Chapter 7: Daily Duty of an Heir_

**Rukia's POV:**

Light streamed through her window as a very exhausted Rukia narrows her eyes at her clock. Beeping constantly, it declares _7:00_ in the morning. Rukia yawned, rubbing her eyes. She sat up and stretched, her back cracking sickeningly. "May as well get ready, I have to attend a meeting for Nii-Sama at nine".

Rukia carelessly threw off her linen cream covers and calmly stepped upon the smooth carpet. Pushing herself from the bed, she padded towards her wardrobe.

After cleansing herself and changing into a smart black business suit, Rukia's eyes flickered to her silvery watch stating the time _7:45_. Rukia narrowed her eyes at this. She was usually ready sooner. Rukia had a feeling that today was not going to have the _usual_ outcome expected.

Even so, she had to get to that meeting. She skittered through the elegant hallway of their grand Japanese estate. Rukia noticed Nanao wasn't available today. Rukia sighed, since Nanao was the only one she felt relaxed being around.

So she decided she would purchase a quick breakfast at the company instead of eating here. It's not like it made difference where she ate, being either at the estate or the company, she was clearly not wanted. She never felt comfortable having dozens watch you in disgust and jelously from afar, as you can feel their piercing glares stab your back. But being an unapproved heir these sort of things were bound to occur.

The reason they distrust Rukia since she was Hisana's little sister. Both of them came from the slums. Hisana lost Rukia one day and in stress and worry she soon stumbled upon Byakyuya. Obviously the two of them fell in love. Others were against it but they didn't care since they loved each other so much and so they lived peacefully together. But unfortunately Hisana was not able to find Rukia before she passed. Making a pledge to Hisana, within short time Rukia was found by Byakyuya and taken in to be trained to become the potential heir she is today.

Rukia has always been grateful to her Nii-Sama since then, in more ways than one. So she promised herself that one day she will make Nii-Sama proud and happy to have her as a little sister, therefore she will do ANYTHING he wishes in order to benefit the Cooperation.

Rukia dashed out and towards the waiting limousine, her briefcase thumping against her thigh. She hopped in indicating to the driver to direct her to the company. He gave a stern nod and released the clutch. As he sped off, Rukia sat and calmly stared out of the window at the cool, cloudless scenery, making her way towards the meeting.

Arriving at the establishment, Rukia thanked the driver. The posh limousine's door opened with a click and she stepped out. She disliked having things done for her, she preferred to do it herself.

Her soles clacked against the concrete as she elegantly sashayed towards the massive, black marble tiled skyscraper. You would never believe this was a sixteen year old girl as coworkers at the very sight flinched nervously at her presence. Being only young, she was indeed an intimidating employee.

As she passed her coworkers she would nod at them and present a small smile. All the while as her navy jewels stared into their tainted, greedy souls. Whenever work was involved, Rukia was incredibly serious...and deadly. Cold shivers would run up and down their shameless spines.

As she came upon the entrance an old and frail man in a business suit raised his shaking hand. "Ahh, Kuchiki-Sama," he says breathlessly meanwhile awarding her a kind smile, "I shall now take you to the meeting room". One of Byakyuya's supervisors she assumed. As to be polite and feeling sympathetic towards the elder Rukia grinned warmly.

"Why thankyou! But if you don't mind, could I drop by the cafe first to order a bagel on the go?"

"That is all well Madam," he nods his head and lifted a trembling arm, "could I carry that for you Kuchiki-Sama?"

Rukia held her briefcase closer to her and waved her hand. "No, no, it's okay. I prefer to carry it myself, important documents you see".

The old man sighed. "Very well, we should be off now". Rukia nodded as she and the aged gentleman strolled to the cafe in this fine, expensive building.

Rukia had collected her bagel as she now made her way towards the meeting. She cruised down the flashy hallway, her shoes stomped upon the fine red carpet as the distant sound of computer keyboard's clicking away sent excited tingles up her spine. Rukia breathed in deeply once she finished the last morsel of her bagel. The old man came to a slow halt as he walked quite leisurely on the way. The large, pine wood door engraved with the words 'MAIN OFFICE ROOM'. Rukia grinned as she licked her fingers that tasted sweet from the bagels sugary glaze. Tightening her navy irises, she smirked. "Now...let's show these people how the Kuchiki Cooperation is the best," she confidently threatened to the poor victims beyond that door.

The elder bowed before presenting a kind smile to outline his wrinkles. "Please do Madam, may success be with in your favour". He stepped to the side as Rukia carefully spun the silver knob handle.

Long story short, after a forty minute meeting, once the occupants left the room all of them were white-faced and sweating from what they had just experienced with the heir. Some even quivering in their slick, polished shoes. Rukia exited the MAIN OFFICE ROOM last. A broad smile highlighted her rosy cheeks from another successful business investment being made.

"How did it go Ojou-Sama?" the elder asked, turning his head to Rukia. During the meeting he had decided to buy himself tea and get relaxed. He took a sip of his green tea upon the comfy black sofa located beside the meeting room.

Rukia beamed. "I just hope I have made Nii-Sama proud," she simply replied.

"As expected Miss," the old man replied, as he stood up leaving his tea upon a coffee table. "Shall we go?"

"Ah...yes, sure". Rukia only had her meeting to do today though suppose she could do some more studying. The both of them headed down the hallway. The man walking at a slow pace next to Rukia who's briefcase with the signed documents rebounded against her lap. "Oh yeah," Rukia spoke, "I never got your name?"

The old man looked generally surprised, you could tell as he lifted his bushy, grey caterpillar eyebrows. He gave a toothless grin. "It is Towago, Madam".

"That's pretty awesome! It sounds...uhh..."

The man gave a strained chuckle and Rukia just responded with a warm smile as they both exited the building towards the limousine. Rukia knew Towago was only there to accompany her to the meeting but being a patient and gentle soul she had come to quite like him. He had a unintimidating aura around him that made him sweet, understanding and supportive as she had noticed.

"I hope to see you again Towago". Rukia gave a sad expression of the separation. She began to clamber in the polished black vehicle.

"So do I Rukia-Sama," Towago finishes as he closed the door with as much force as he could muster. Rukia allowed his aid this time.

Rukia laid back upon the red leather seat and as the driver drove off. She remembered her theory from this morning. The outcome was definitely unusual but...pleasant. Rukia smirked.

But the day wasn't over just yet.


	8. Chapter 8: Painful Smiles

_Chapter 8: Painful Smiles:_

**_Normal POV:_**

Rukia chilled in her long cotton pajamas. She had just finished her studying and was drawing. Rukia loved her art, but whenever she would show Byakyuya he would never comment. He would only present an emotionless expression. In fact...when Rukia showed anyone else _even_ Nanao she would get the exact same reaction...but that didn't matter since she found it enjoyable. Her room was dim with the desk lamp as her only light source. Suddenly the door clicked and was pushed forward. Rukia inclined her head towards the door. Rukia grinned, "oh hey Nanao! Where were you this morning?"

"Forgive me Rukia-San, I was summoned by your brother that is why I couldn't eat with you. Regarding the matter I have come to tell you important news". She let out a breath and pushed up her glasses.

Rukia blinked. "Like...what?"

"You are going to attend a very important meeting with your brother in a few hours". Nanao says as she quickly goes around Rukia's room spreening it up a bit. "He specifically told me that I must dress you nicely and..."

"...and...?" Rukia raises an eyebrow as she twiddles the pencil between her fingers.

Nanao sighed and bit her lip. "He s-said...that...to you..."

"Come on Nanao, you can say it you know?"

Nanao turned to her stiffly exclaiming, " 'That Rukia has to accept this offer at all costs, it is important for our company. It is a matter of pride for the Kuchiki family' In th-those exact words". Nanao squinted her eyes as she turned away to hide her painful expression.

Rukia could easily tell this, whatever it is, was troubling for Nanao. What _was_ this deal? Rukia breathed in quietly. Her eyes narrowed as she kept her smile. "Of course, don't worry, it is my duty after all. I am a Kuchiki. Let's get prepared".

Nanao faced Rukia again, her thin eyebrows upturned and she struggled to keep a straight face. "Rukia-Chan..."


	9. Chapter 9: What a coincidence? No

_Chapter 9: What a coincidence? No stupid, its fate!_

**_Normal POV:_**

What a strange place to have a meeting. An extremely high class restaurant sporting hundreds of chattering souls who laughed and made merry while throwing thousands of dollars at the waiters faces to eat miniscule portions of expensive ingredients. Well of course, they could afford it. They were celebrities, CEOs, politicians, entrepreneurs and ambassadors. They could afford anything and so, of course they expected the best. Marble flooring gleamed under huge hanging chandeliers, its light bouncing off the lengthy Fleur De Lis patterned walls. Round Jade tables dotted the area in order to produce better conversation as the servers and the odd few bustled around them in the lively space. Overall it was as elegant and glamorous as five star eating establishment could get. You would expect ABSOLUTELY no rowdiness to occur. But a few stares were emitted on a familiar family as they made their way to their seats. The Kurosaki's of course.

Isshin grinned extensively in his black and white tuxedo. Yuzu bounding behind him like an excited puppy showing off her best white dress. Karin with an expression that could rival her brothers kept up beside Yuzu as her flowing knee-length red dress trailed behind her.

But the one who received the most stares (especially from blushing ladies) was Ichigo. The fast famous lead singer couldn't help being so attractive. He donned a light grey suit that surprisingly matched his vibrant hair. It outlined his outstanding body shape and adding his cool expression meant that he was radiating pheromones. Yet again, without him trying. However Ichigo found the dozens of stares quite unnerving. _'Goddammit. It's got to be the hair again isn't it? Is it that strange to see a Japanese guy with orange hair? If you don't like it then ignore it.' _"Tch."

"We've arrived!" Isshin exclaimed as they reached the table. However instead of Jade it was Rose Quartz. As Ichigo looked around he found that it located exactly in the middle. Ichigo scowled. _'Center of attention, seriously?'_ Ichigo pulled out a chair seating himself. Observing the table he noticed a reserved sign stating, 'K. And K. FAMILIES''

Ichigo raised a brow, _'Who's this other K family?'_ he wondered.

"...**Now** Ichigo".

Gaining his attention, Ichigo raised his eyes to meet his fathers. "What is it old man?" Isshin's features grew hard for a moment, shocking Ichigo before he turned to his daughters saying something about looking at the displayed sweets. Yuzu, ecstatic, nodded as she dragged an uninterested Karin along with her until they were completely out of sight.

Ichigo was temporarily stunned by Isshin's sudden and unusual expression that it took him a while to collect his thoughts_. 'I haven't seen that face in years...the last time I saw it was when he stared at mum's grave for hours after her funeral smoking a burned out cigarette. What meeting is so painful in order for him to express that? Old man, what are you doing that needs to be done?'_

"Ichigo my son," he began, "remember that single loyal promise when you gave me your word so you could achieve your musical desire?" Ichigo gulped slowly before giving a hesitant nod. Isshin sighed, lowering his head slightly before continuing, "well, son, this is the moment you need to swear on that single promise and give me your underlying acceptance to go through with this till the very end". Isshin motioned upwards, a pleading glimmer in his dark eyes. "Please, Ichigo".

Ichigo froze, feeling the tension squeeze his gut. It was time for Ichigo to say Yes. But Ichigo couldn't. Whatever was coming was obviously a big deal and he had to agree to something he had no idea of what he was getting into. It was like the mafia handing you an unpinned grenade but having no idea whether to throw it. You could throw it to see what incredible destruction it could cause or wait until you blow yourself up. You don't know what to do…

Although, if he doesn't agree to it his music career is completely over and there was no way he could turn away from that. His goal is so reachable Ichigo could sense it. Also witnessing that pitiful façade of his usually cheerful father was enough to want any child to help him. Ichigo narrowed his brow and decided. No way was he going to throw away all his hard work. Whatever this was, he was going to toughen through it all the way. I mean, how bad could it be?

"Fine, Old man I fully commit".

Isshin released a large breath that he had been holding all the while Ichigo was thinking. "That makes me so relieved Ichigo, thankyou son! But I must warn you, you can not back out of this under ANY circumstances, understand?"

Ichigo nodded. "I know," he says softly. Ichigo sighed as if a huge weight was lifted from his chest. Ichigo frowned, facing his father, "old man, what is this promise I made anyway?"

Isshin's eyes brightened, "Ah, well my son, you see—" Isshin spotted who they were waiting for and beamed. "They're here!" he bellowed. Just in time too as Yuzu and Karin arrived back.

"Oh my! The sweets looked delicious, dad you've got to see them—" Yuzu gasped, Karin even widened her eyes, "Wah! They both look amazing!" Suddenly, numerous gasps echoed across the room. Ichigo was curious with all the commotion, so he spun around in his chair to get a better look.

Calmly striding towards the table were two sophisticated figures with silky black hair reaching their necks. Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped when he realised who it was. He shot out of his chair exclaiming, "Rukia!?"


	10. Chapter 10: No Choice

_Chapter 10: No Choice:_

**_Normal POV:_**

Upon hearing her name, Rukia stumbled slightly. Rukia recognized that voice. She tilted her head upwards to meet eye to eye with no other than Ichigo Kurosaki. No. Shock electrocuted her nerves from seeing the one person who is able to drive her around the bend! And **he** is sitting at _their_ table.

_'What is the __**neon hedgehog**__ doing here?'_ she thought, suddenly widening her eyes. _'Don't tell me he's part of this...'_ Rukia groaned inwardly as she elegantly sat down.

Ichigo stood there and eyed her the whole time making her feel uncomfortable. Her gaze shifted to anywhere but Ichigo. She could tell that her big brother was analyzing them both skeptically. _'Oh no! I don't think Nii-Sama is too impressed!'_ she thought.

Ichigo suddenly caught Byakyuya's stern eye. He cleared his throat and readjusted his black tie before sitting back down again. Removing his gaze from Rukia.

Isshin grinned and rubbed his hands together. "So!" he bellowed, "where should we begin? The menu—"

"—or maybe the situation?" Ichigo interrupted, narrowing his eyes at his father.

Isshin coughed awkwardly. "Ah...um...well you see—"

"Yeah dad what's going on?" questioned Karin.

Yuzu glanced to her twin before nodding. "I agree! Why is such a pretty girl and her brother here in this fancy restaurant with us?"

Rukia blushed slightly. Being called pretty like that was especially surprising to her. Ichigo noticed this.

He raised an unnerved brow as he _didn't_ find this so surprising. He didn't like to admit it but his rival was...well, stunning. Especially in the current outfit she donned. A sleeveless white dress covered her to just below the knees bringing out her milky white skin… focus! Also, black fabric encircled her waist, across her dress and on the bottom. A red ribbon is tied around her waist with two pieces dangling to her hips. She wore a black collar necklace with hanging black diamonds and dark heels finished it off. It was absolutely beautiful...Ichigo awakened from his trance and frowned. _'A beautiful outfit, that's all. Nice outfit. Yes,'_ he convinces himself. '_I wo-wouldn't…think like that in the first place'._

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo looking nervous somehow. Rukia was confused. _'What would make him so nervous'_ she thought, _'...I know he knows just as much as I do so what's...'_

From the short silence Byakyuya calmly cleared his throat. Rukia quickly released herself from her thoughts becoming focused once again. A cool expression on his face, he spoke, grasping everyone's immediate attention.

"We are here..." he begins, "to congratulate Rukia and Ichigo."

Rukia upturned her eyebrow in confusion before saying, "s-sorry to interrupt Nii-Sama...but why _congratulate_ I and Ichigo? What have we done?"

Isshin smiles. "It's not what you've done!" he says, "it's what you'll do…"

"What are talking about old man?" says Ichigo, a bad feeling growing in his chest. The same with Rukia. Rukia began to tremble slightly so she decided to take a sip of her water. Ichigo began to feel moist under his suit so he copied Rukia's action. Karin and Yuzu looked over to each other before concentrating on this interesting conversation.

"Congratulate?" Karin speaks as she crosses her arms.

Byakyuya sighed as if this was all old news. He picks up his wine that was poured a while ago and takes sip. "Isn't it obvious…in order to increase profits and products, the Kuchiki Cooperation and Kurosaki Medical Foundation have decided to join one another."

Rukia widened her eyes picking up on the conversation. "No, Nii-Sama…you don't mean—" Byakyuya threw her cold glare as saying not to continue any further. Rukia quietened immediately.

"I…I don't get…old man? What does that have to do with Rukia and I?"

Isshin laughed as it was apparent. Rukia grit her teeth in frustration. "You idiot!" Rukia begins earning a surprised look from Byakyuya to hear such disgraceful wording from a Kuchiki. Rukia ignored it for now. Karin and Yuzu gasped silently. For a few tables around them it became silent since other guests had become intrigued in the discussion.

Ichigo frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, ready to retaliate but Rukia continued. "Nii-Sama is saying that he is INTER-MARRYING the companies! Meaning we're…" Rukia clicked her tongue and clenched the table cloth in annoyance. Ichigo raised a brow studying Rukia's strange reaction.

"…you and Rukia are getting MARRIED~!" Isshin bellowed happily. He seemed to be the only one thoroughly enjoying this.

Ichigo froze as the sound dimmed around him. Did he hear correctly? He glanced over to Rukia. She looked just as displeased with this as he did. He could _feel_ the fury radiating from her. That must mean it must be true. That must mean he heard his dad correctly. He…and his arch rival…Rukia…were…marrying…to improve…profits. He…was marrying…Rukia. '_NO! NO! NO!' his thoughts rang, 'I can't marry Rukia! This is impossible, I mean she is my __**enemy**__! I have to tell the old man—wait. This __was__ the promise. I have already fully committed and I can't back out. Oh My God, this is going to be so troubling for the band if this gets out! What do I do!?_' Ichigo relaxed before grimacing as he realized something.

There was only one thing he could do. Go through with it and marry Rukia.

On the other hand, Rukia was having very similar thoughts_. 'I have to marry…Ichigo Kurosaki? The guy who has girls falling for him left to right. That arrogant…who plays it 'cool' all the time just because he is part of the Court Guards and plays in some stupid band to get attention!?'_ She narrowed her eyes. '_I don't want to do this! I don't want to! I DON'T WANT TO—but…'_ Rukia swallowed harshly, _'I am a Kuchiki and this is my duty!'_

Rukia took a deep breath understanding her resolution.

At the same time they faced each other. Piercing navy blue connecting with doe brown. They could see that they have both come to the same conclusion through wordless actions. Karin raised a brow at the two teens while Yuzu blushed slightly since she found this exciting. Byakyuya took another sip of his wine while Isshin tapped his fingers on the table eagerly.

Ichigo took first approach, rising from his chair and held out his hand. Rukia, understanding this did the same, grasping his hand. Isshin grinned widely already imagining little grandbabies.

"Nice to meet you future, Mrs. Kurosaki," Ichigo states, furrowing his eyebrows even further.

"I believe you would be Mr. Kuchiki in fact," Rukia retaliates as she narrows her eyes.

With that, a pure rivalry relationship with an engagement…is born.


	11. Chapter 11: Troubling Rules and

**Hey Guys! Thankyou very much for reading my first fanfic I really appreciate it! I am a newbie so I'm so very glad you are guys are reading this and I hope you enjoy it! I just want to say that I forgot to say in the previous chapters posted that REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! LOTS AND LOTS! About anything, from ****constructive**** criticism to nice little review here and there would be kind of you. I just want to hear what you guys think and how you are enjoying it. Add an opinion of what you want and I promise I will try my best to reply to EVERY review! But please nothing like, "Aww this sucks...what shiznutty work!" I'd be like..."Aww geez...right in the feels...' **

**Anyway moving on, DON'T WORRY THIS IS STILL ON GOING I AM NO WHERE NEAR FINISHED WITH THIS STORY! **

**Okay, I think I've covered everything. Uh, thankyou again, ****reviews are highly appreciated once again****. Well...Enjoy! ^w^p**

_Chapter 11: Troubling Rules and Regulations:_

**_Normal POV_**

Well the rest was the night was…_seriously_ awkward. Isshin would always try and fail to bring up conversation with Byakyuya unless it involved business affairs. Most of the time it was just calm silence from Byakyuya as he ate. Yuzu would ramble non-stop to Karin who possessed a dull expression but you knew she was taking in her twin's every last word. But every now and then the two would take a sneak peek at the newly engaged 'couple' out of interest.

If Rukia and Ichigo ever accidentally made eye contact they would glare at each other in malice for minutes. All the while telepathically throwing profanities at one another. Every now and then Rukia would dig the tip of her heel into Ichigo's shin, forcing him to bite his lip to prevent himself releasing a cry in pain. Then in retaliation he would try to step on her feet but since Rukia was well—_vertically challenged_—he would miss always resulting with the heel stabbing his shin fiasco all over once more. Right now they were glaring again while taking their time to eat their meals.

Yuzu giggled as her face reddened slightly. Karin raised a brow to her sister's behaviour. She flickered her eyes to the complicated couple then back to Yuzu. "What is it?" she asked.

Yuzu cracked a smirk before she focused on Karin. She motioned her hand for Karin to offer her ear. Karin nodded and did so to hear Yuzu soundlessly whisper, "I was just thinking how they are going to make the best couple one day".

Karin looked back to Ichigo and Rukia who looked ready to stab each other with their forks. Karin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "…You sure? How Yuzu?"

Yuzu giggled once again, "Karin you don't see it yet do you?"

"See what?"

"The red string of fate of course," Yuzu muttered before pulling away, smiling brightly.

Karin didn't quite get it. She gave the couple one last glance. Ichigo's eye was twitching, he must have had another shin attack then. Rukia smiled in pleasure of Ichigo's pain. She lowered her eyes, '_red string of fate hey?'_ She last thought before taking a bite of her lamb.

**_…_****_Around a week after on a Tuesday…_**

Rukia and Ichigo were back at school, still trying to adjust from that eventful weekend. For the whole holiday week while Ichigo was practicing his music and Rukia was assisting the company, they couldn't stop thinking about their engagement. It was still hard to adjust to the newly found situation. Since there was a change. Yes a very big change.

They both knew they were engaged to _one another_.

They both had to wear their rings.

Well, let's explain. Before Rukia and Ichigo went their separate ways that night Isshin halted them.

"Wait you two," he says, "you need to do something".

The two teenagers inwardly groaned before nodding as they made their way towards Isshin. Byakyuya announced that he would be waiting in the car for Rukia's arrival before leaving. Rukia felt uncomfortable to have him leave her alone like that. But strangely relieved also as she felt a large amount of weight she didn't realize she had lift from her quaint shoulders.

Isshin's hand shuffled through his pocket before he brought out a small red box, he clicked it open revealing two gold rings inside. Rukia and Ichigo sucked in breath feeling sick to their stomachs. "W-what a-are you planning to do w-with that Old Man?" Ichigo questioned.

Isshin raised a brow to the pair as if it was obvious. Ichigo understood it. "No…" he breathed, "r-right here!?" Isshin grinned, nodding slowly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in panic as he looked around to see if people were looking. Many were. Ichigo's face blushed faintly. "Are you serious!" he whispered furiously, "there are so many people here and by doing this, it will definitely get out to the public. Why do we have to do this!?"

Rukia hadn't quite understood yet. "I-Isshin—San I don't quite get what's going on…?"

Isshin sighed impatiently. Yuzu was trembling, grinning ear to ear from her reddened face. Karin expressed slight interest as her eyes widened. "Don't worry Ichigo, my boy! Everyone here has sworn to secrecy until the official formal announcement is made next month. So there is no need to worry about the news getting out _too_ soon. Also the reason it has to be done here is because to be polite and to show your **commitment **to each other," Isshin thrusts the box into Ichigo's hands. "Now…go on," he encouraged Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at his old man thinking through how to get away with public murder.

But Ichigo knew this had to be done otherwise he'd never get out of here sooner. _'Man this is so embarrassing,'_ he thought. He squeezed the box slightly to gain some courage before shakily reaching in and grabbing the larger ring out of the pair and forcing it through his index finger. Unfortunately it fit perfectly. Ichigo felt his face grow hot as he removed the second smaller ring. _The one for Rukia. _He places the box on the floor beside him. The whole time Rukia was staring…slowly putting two and two together.

She gasps. Ichigo turns around and faces her, ring in hand. His face was flushed from embarrassment as he kept trying to look her in the eye. His face even reddened further as if it was possible as he slowly bent down to one knee. Rukia finally understood what was happening.

Witnessing the scene of the usually calm and collected Ichigo blushing furiously in front of _her_ offering _her_ a ring made Rukia grow hot and bothered herself. Soon both teens were in an _extremely embarrassed state_. Usually this would happen with someone you love dearly in a more private place if preferred as an action of creating an ever-lasting love. However their situation was different. They both, in their own ways, _hated_ each other and what they were doing was on a whim of a forced agreement between two families in front of hundreds of people. The two teens soon realized that the restaurant was incredibly quiet. From the corner of theirs eyes they saw EVERYONE was crowding around. Well it's not like you witness a proposal between two teens often.

Rukia and Ichigo both swallowed nervously. '_Crap…'_ they both thought. They both looked back into each other's red faces accidentally locking eyes. Navy and doe brown entrancing each other. Even though their personal relationship was _far_ different than it should be, **anyone** in this type of situation would feel something. Ichigo's sweat rate increased slightly and he began to worry that he was going to produce sweat stains. Rukia's skin tingled but she prevented to check herself for insects crawling up her body.

_Thump, Thump…THUMP!_

Ichigo and Rukia gasped slightly and their eyes widened. '_What was that…?'_ They both wondered. They both knew they were just staring at each other, breathing heavily in order to calm themselves. It wasn't working. Ichigo shook his head deciding to get this thing over and done with. He breathed in deeply in order to conjure the final fragments courage he muster before finally making his move. '_Damn old man!' _he thought irritably.

He looked up, piercing an intense stare into Rukia. Rukia shivered in shock. Even though it was just _Ichigo_ that stare was enough to make her heart beat wildly. Rukia grimaced at herself, _'HEART! STOP YOUR RIDICULOUS POUNDING! IT'S JUST ICHIGO! YOU LOATHE HIM SO SHUT IT!'_ Rukia swallowed and quickly tried to regain her fallen composure. She looked down at him powerfully.

"Rukia…" Ichigo's voice quivered from nervousness. Both teens faces flared up again. The deed was being done. "Would…w-would you…" Ichigo gritted his teeth in annoyance. _'This is SO EMBARRASSING!'_ He thought, _'I bet I look like an idiot!'_

However everyone else grew excited as it appeared to be like a scene from a romance drama. Even Karin was blushing hazily. Eventhough she thought that Ichigo was nothing more than self-absorbed fool, Rukia actually found Ichigo's incredible effort to propose to her quite…_touching_. Rukia crossed her eyebrows in confusion at that strange thought.

Ichigo was close to exploding. He _just_ wanted to get this over and done with and the peeping toms **_weren't_** helping.

So he squeezed his eyes shut before bursting. "Rukia would you please marry me!" Everyone gasped in exhilaration! Rukia was slightly taken back. She knew he was going to say something like that but that was so…bold.

Rukia's composure began to slowly breakdown. Her breathing rate increased and her body grew hot. Everyone leaned in slightly in anticipation. She couldn't comprehend why her body was even reacting like this. It felt stupid of her. But Rukia knew she had to say something otherwise they'd _never_ get out of here.

"Ye-Yes…I will Ichigo," she says quietly but everyone heard her loud and clear. Everyone screamed and cried out _CONGRATULATIONS_ to the newly engaged couple. It was so loud it was deafening. However Ichigo and Rukia were zoned out as they stared at each other.

Involuntarily, Ichigo stood up slipping the ring upon Rukia's dainty finger. His touch prickled her skin for some reason and she did everything in her power not to pull away in that moment. It fit perfectly and was strangely, extremely comfortable. For some reason they couldn't tear away their gazes from each other. Then there it was again;

**THUMP!**

Both teenagers stood in shock wondering what that was. It's not like they _disliked_ it or anything it just felt …troubling. Soon noise settled around them and they were both were able to turn away from each other.

Rukia began speeding away as everyone else around her partied in celebration. It was maddening in her opinion of why they would do that. I mean, it's not like _they're_ the ones getting engaged. As she _finally_ made her way out the door, she halted herself as she felt the cold night air lash against her sweat, chilling her. Rukia wrapped her arms around herself. "God, it's freezing," she spoke as her teeth chattered a bit. She began rubbing her arms but soon stopped as she felt the smooth ring catching her skin. She gingerly held out her hand to witness the ring on her finger. "I'm officially engaged to Ichigo huh…" Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the engraving. She brought the ring close to her face to read it.

"_Forever Ichigo's" _it read.

Rukia couldn't help but blush from shock and embarrassment. "What the—!" Ichigo's intense stare from earlier popped into her mind. Rukia's heart skipped a bit for second but she quickly grimaced and shook her head. '_Disgusting_,' she thought, annoyed at herself. '_It's just that Ichigo Kurosaki the stupid bas—_" Immediately Rukia began to feel **angry**. "That's right…that DAMN Kurosaki nearly made me look like a _fool_ out there so he could appear 'cool' from that stupid intense stare of his!" She brought her hands to her sides, her fists balled as she trembled in frustration. She began to pace quickly towards the limo. "I'll make sure that _NEVER_ happens again!" she declares, "Damn! What a horrible night!"

_Meanwhile with Ichigo…_

Isshin was now leading Ichigo and his sisters out of the fanatical restaurant as he was telling Ichigo how proud he was of that proposal and going on and on about having grandbabies soon. But Ichigo's mind was focused on Rukia. The way she blushed and her honest expressions quickened his heartbeat for some reason. Also her nervous reply appeared…amazingly…cute? Ichigo crossed his eyebrows in annoyance. _'What are you saying? You hate her don't you? B-Because…what again?_' Ichigo widened his eyes in shock. He glanced at the ring on his finger, he quickly noticed an engraving, reading;

"_Rukia's beloved partner…"_

An image appeared in his mind of Rukia agreeing to the proposal, blushing madly. His heart squeezed for some odd reason. His eyes softened and the corner of his lips _began_ to tug into a small smile…before he quickly shook his head. _'S-stop it! It's because she's my rival remember?' _Ichigo grimaced,_ 'what are you getting so worked up over!? This is just a business relationship, THAT'S ALL! But why do I feel so…defeated?_'

Yuzu and the rest had already gotten into the car that sat outside the restaurant. Ichigo came to a slow stop before he narrowed his eyes. "Wait? Defeated? No, No, NO! She totally did not defeat me! Dammit Kuchiki, what stupid _trick_ did you use AGAIN to do this to me?" Ichigo scowled and looked up in the cold night air. "This will not affect me," he says, "Just you wait Rukia! Next time, I'll be the one who will triumph in the next exam and I'll be the one see you wallow in downfall!"

"Ichigo, what are you standing around for? Get in already!" Yuzu called, holding the car door open.

Ichigo brought his face down and began making his way to the vehicle. "Coming! Coming" he says in an uninterested tone. Before he clambers in, Ichigo whispers quietly to himself, "Tch. I'll make sure I'll never have those absurd thoughts ever again…damn, what a horrible night!"

**_Back to the present…_**

It was nearing the end of recess and Ichigo and Rukia had their backs pressed against a wall far away from prying eyes. The reason this was happening was because they '_coincidentally'_ ran into each other in the halls and '_unconsciously'_ decided to have a quick discussion concerning last night. Rukia slurped down a strawberry juice box. (_Ichigo had to put in the straw since Rukia was having trouble. Rukia became embarrassed and they both argued over that for a while)_.

"We NEVER mention this or last night to anyone else, understand?" Rukia exclaims.

Ichigo sighs as he tucks in his necklace with the ring on it, hiding it further into his shirt. "I wasn't planning too".

Rukia glanced at Ichigo questionably before facing her wrist. She fiddled with the ring on her Pandora bracelet, trying to pass it off as another accessory. "G-good, I'm glad you agreed".

There was an awkward silence momentarily, the crickets chirped and you could hear the faint _THUNK _of a baseball being hit far from a distance. Rukia used her hand to fan herself since the summer humidity was getting to her whereas Ichigo flapped his shirt to let in some cool air. In unison, they both sighed before saying, "_I can't believe I have to get married to someone like you!_"

Rukia and Ichigo widened their eyes at the other's voiced complaint. Rukia narrowed her eyes, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows together before they faced each other with scowls.

"Excuse me Kurosaki…but what did you just say?" Rukia growled through clenched teeth.

"No, No, Midget! I think it should be YOU to apologise!" Ichigo snapped back.

Rukia had just had enough. There was no reasoning with this person and to _rudely_ judge her like that made her aggravated! The dwelling anger inside her began to bubble and rise before it exploded like a dormant volcano! On impulse, she squeezed the juice box in her hands releasing the last of its few remains on the concrete. Ichigo jumped back to avoid stains. Rukia stared up at him with furious eyes. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he glared back at her in annoyance.

"You know what Ichigo!" she began, "I really don't like—I _hate_ you in fact—"

"—I see our marriage is going to work out _smoothly_ seeing that our feelings are mutual," Ichigo scoffed with a grimace.

Rukia threw her hands in the air, "THAT'S IT!" She exclaims before resting her hands upon her petite hips. "This is what I'm talking about when I say I HATE you! Rudely INTERRUPTING me with that cocky approach of yours! You're so _arrogant_ Ichigo but I guess you can't help it since you are part of the _Court Guards_ after all! Always thinking since you are a part of some 'special' group you can feel superior to everyone else including me! You always want to make ME look like the fool while you appear as the King!" Rukia's fiery gaze was enough to burn a hole through the wall.

Ichigo's eyes enlarged at her, his blood boiling in fury. _Was that how she viewed him? Some self-centered idiot who believed he was the best out of everyone!?_ Her opinion was so incorrect Ichigo swore he could feel steam coming out of his ears.

"Excuse me Rukia?" he retaliated, "Shouldn't you be saying that about yourself? Do you honestly believe you can go around bossing everyone else just because you are part of some _big-shot company?_ Well I don't agree! So that's why I go against you, because your all high and mighty attitude just doesn't cut it!" Ichigo stepped towards Rukia but Rukia stood her ground. "You say I'm arrogant but what about your attitude the other day when the exam results were posted. You ORDERED the students to make way for **you**. If that's not self-centered then tell me what is".

Rukia swallowed nervously. It was true that she did order the students to make way for her that day stating her companies name and _everything_. She had to admit that was quite wrong of her. But the students admired her as the number 1 student in their year so it couldn't really be helped that they formed a path, she didn't really realize she was being that rude. A guilty feeling sat in her stomach.

Ichigo continued, his voice calmer from the lack of retribution from Rukia. "Also I'm not cocky". He scratched the back of his head then sighed, "I just don't really care what people think of me and I am not part of _Court Guards_ because I wanted to be…I was just told I was part of it ya' know since I was 'handsome' or some crap like that. Also you're not the only one who's always made a fool of!"

Rukia glanced up in confusion, "what are you talking about? That day in the hallway when we first formally met _YOU_ were the one who '_commented_' on my height!" She replied, fists shaking. "In front of so many people too!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "yeah. Then you called me a neon hedgehog and a strawberry head!"

Rukia smirked, "Yeah, that's right I did, didn't I? I surprised you remembered with that brain of yours since I _always_ beat you in exams…you negative orangutan!"

Ichigo was furious! He clenched his teeth in annoyance. '_She just HAD to remind me!_' he thought. "God dammit Kuchiki!" he exclaims, pointing a shaking, enraged finger at her. "I knew it! All this time you had known that I was _YOUR_ competition! And '_negative orangutan'_? Seriously? You couldn't think of anything better you perverted scrawny stalker!"

"Scrawny? Perverted? How am I perverted!?" Rukia barked back, her balled fists shaking vividly. "You're a FOOL Ichigo! NEON HEDGEHOG!"

Ichigo grits his teeth angrily as he towers over her. He slowly closes in the distance between their faces so he could glare at her dead in the eye. "It just was, MIDGET!"

Rukia leaned forwards in fury. "EXCUSE ME?" She barks. Both teenagers were too enraged with one another to see this as embarrassing.

"You heard me short stack!"

"Short stack!? Damn you orange cactus!"

"DWARF!"

"STRAWBERRY HEAD!"

Knocking heads they growled at each other all the while maintaining their infuriated eye contact.

_~Ding Dong Ding~_

Rukia and Ichigo instantly separated from one another releasing an agitated _huff _from the both of them. They both crossed their arms and glared at each other in ever growing malice once again. Apparently last night didn't fix anything.

But they felt it once again, the fast beat of the heart thumping. Of course both of them thought it was just from the stressful conversation. Oh how wrong they are indeed.

With that they turned their backs on one another and went off to their next class in separate ways. However that next class was homeroom. Another one of the classes they unfortunately shared together.

But you know what they say, saved by the bell.

**Yay...don't you worry I am planning to make this story VERY IchiRuki. Fluff and whatnot will come soon in the next few chapters. Just please be patient with me! ^3^ As you can see this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I am planning to make my chapters a bit longer from now on. Unless you don't really like that please TELL me in the reviews! Please review! REVIEWS MAKES US FANFICTION PEOPLE VERY HAPPY! THANKYOU GUYS FOR READING I'LL TRY TO WHISK UP ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! PLEASE BE PATIENT! **

**Thankyou~OTPIchRuki3**


	12. Chapter 12: Seven Sins

**PLEASE READ: ****Okay Chapter 12 is up and running! Many people are viewing my story it makes me VERY happy! As you can see this is a ****_LONG_**** chapter! I hope you guys don't mind and will enjoy it all the same! Also PLEASE REVEIW! PLEASE! PLEASE! THOSE WITHOUT FANFICTION ACCOUNTS YOU ****CAN**** REVIEW TOO! IT'S REALLY EASY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SIGN IN OR ANYTHING! YOU JUST TYPE A MESSAGE IN THE LITTLE BOX AT THE END OF THE FIC AND POST THE REVIEW AS A READER. YOU CAN EVEN MAKE UP A LITTLE NAME LIKE ****_"READER" _****OR ****_"IMMA FOX"_**** OR ANYTHING. JUST PLEASE REVIEW!********It's really disheartening if I don't know if people are enjoy my fanfic or not. Well...enjoy anyway! **

_Chapter 12: Seven Sins_

**_Normal POV_**_:_

Students were chattering, excited that the summer holidays were just around the corner and what they would be doing. But of course, to remind you, this WAS an elite school for the rich and famous so of course their holiday plans would be anything but _ordinary_.

Desks were strewn about, most empty when many crowded around other desks. The students separated themselves into groups, conversing with one another. Rukia sat with her friends Orihime and Tatsuki who fortunately shared homeroom with her. Whereas Ichigo sat on the other side of the room, surrounded by his friends Ulquiorra and Renji. They were both extremely glad that they were with their friends, otherwise they'd go **mad** and _try_ to cut each other's throats from being in the same room for too long.

Everyone has recently come to the understanding that Rukia and Ichigo **really** disliked each other. They had another fight just after first period as they accidentally bumped into each other when changing classes and were ready to throw some punches before two teachers intervened. Since then, the gossip concerning their _hateful_ relationship has spread like wildfire throughout the student body. They are still respected and everyone has realised that they will always be the cool and collected first years they admire—_BUT ONLY WHEN THEY WEREN'T AROUND EACHOTHER_. The last two days since school started again, they have seen and acknowledged that.

Moving on, Ichigo was discussing with Renji and Ulquiorra how they were going to spend their summer holiday creating more music before they were interrupted by someone.

"Hey Ichigo!" A guy asked. Ichigo looked up with a dull expression. He raised a brow.

"Yo, Mizuiro, what's up?" Ichigo replied. Mizuiro Kojima, his dark blue hair fell over his ears and his dark eyes shone brightly when texting on his phone to older lady "friends". So being constantly distracted he never really gets what's going on most of the time. But he is cool and calm around Ichigo, never really caring that he was part of the legendary Court Guards. So Ichigo didn't mind having him around. He liked how Mizuiro treated him and his friends as _normal_ humans and not like some sort of "_Gods_" like the Court Guard wannabes did.

But his friend Keigo who attended another school was annoying.

Mizuiro's phone _beeped_ as he just finished sending another text to one of his "lady friends". From the corner of his eye, Ichigo glimpsed at the message list on his IPhone 6 and saw the last person he contacted was a girl named '_Vannessa'_. It continued as, '_da model'._ Even from that short peep, Ichigo could tell Mizuiro had a _lot_ of contacts.

Mizuiro finally looked up from his phone and noticed Ulquiorra and Renji beside him. He widened his eyes in surprise and gave a small smile before saying, "Oh sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

Renji shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. It's just something we have to discuss with others later anyway". Renji wiggled his tattooed eyebrows and sneered. "So…what's got to do with Ichigo?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yes…I am also interested in this…tell us," Ulquiorra spoke. He glanced behind him, catching Orihime's eye. He gave her a loving smile and waved. In return, he received a bright smile and a thumbs up from Orihime. Oh how he loved her. She was the only one who never found him to be "so scary" like most people did. A total keeper. Ulquiorra focused his attention upon Mizuiro once again, glad that no one noticed their little exchange.

Ichigo frowned. "Shut up Renji, it's probably nothing much".

Renji scoffed and raised his eyebrows, "nothing much? _Please!_ We are part of the COURT SQUAD! Whether we want to or not, we have the **whole** school in the palm of our hands! We have our own BASE within the school Ichigo where all the Court Guards meet for God's sake! If it involves _any_ of us, I believe it is PROBABLY a big thing". Renji sat in his seat and rested his foot across his knee before leaning back in his chair. His muscles inked with his black tattoos flexed underneath his white school uniform. A few girls from a corner of the room couldn't help but stare.

Ichigo scowled, he leaned his elbow on his desk and rested his chin upon his fist. He had to admit Renji was right though. The Court Squad WAS the biggest influence in the entire school. They were _sorta_ like the student council and were given special treatment. Even if you didn't wish to join, it was **permanent** once you were chosen. Only a handful are chosen each year starting from your first year and you were stuck with it until you graduated. No Swaps. No cuts. No additional members. So only around fifteen guys ranging from first year to third year are allowed be Court Guards per year. Court Guards help with fundraising, receiving grants and most importantly PROMOTING the school.

They _were_ practically the ambassadors who represented Shinigami Academy. So starting from their second year, they are sent to balls, tea parties, interviews etc. in order to boost the school's reputation. Since they were charming, handsome, rich and intelligent, they were perfect to use to increase funds. This is a tradition that has been going at this school for the past 200 years. Even though the school has been co-ed for four years, the current Principal is quite old and stubborn so a female Court Squad has yet to be announced. However, if you are ever deemed a Court Guard, it is a great honour upon you and your family. Successfully completing your years at Shinigami Academy as a Court Guard, aids you when it comes to choice of attending any University you desire. So Ichigo didn't find it _too_ bad minus the ruling and constant harassment from student body all the time.

Ichigo sighed before directing his attention once again towards the patient Mizuiro. "Sorry about that Mizuiro, what were you going to say again?" Ichigo questioned. Mizuiro nodded, before unlocking his phone and began scanning his thumb through it. Ulquiorra raised a brow.

"Well there's this rumour going around involving you Ichigo and I thought you may have wanted to hear it," he calmly spoke before giving a smirk. "I also wanted to see if it was true or not. Quite an interesting rumour actually—ah! Here it is! A senior named Kaniku sent me this".

All three of them stood up and leaned in out of interest. Ichigo was actually quite curious about what this rumour may be about. Even though he was quite famous, adored by a large female population and his orange spikes made him stand out more than he'd like to, rumours about him were EXTREMELY uncommon. Usually it's because he never really involves himself in unnecessary situations. Meaning he keeps out of trouble. He's had good practice when dealing with the media. So he wondered what this rumour could even be _referring _too. It read;

**'****_Hey Mizu, just to let you know you left your clothes at my place again. You need to be more careful bc my parents will be coming back soon…_**_'_

'_Okay…that part was unnecessary_,' he thought to himself. He blushed faintly however it was unnoticeable. He wasn't _so_ innocent to know what _their_ relationship was like. Though he read on;

**'****_Oh yeah, thought I might tell ya since you are friends with the hottie Ichigo, I just want to make clear of something.'_** what was said next, Ichigo had to read it twice to make sure his eyesight wasn't failing on him.

**'****_Eventhough it seems they "hate" each other and all but could it be true that they secretly like each other and are dating? We Seniors thinks so! See ya Mizu_**

**_-Ka-Chan ^_^'_**

Ichigo's brain slowed down. That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. '_Me…and the shorty…dating?'_ He inwardly groaned at the thought. _'That's not even the worse of it…_' as he had reminded himself that that folly wasn't even _close_ to what was **really** happening.

Ulquiorra had finished before turning to Ichigo waiting patiently for him to explain. Ichigo hesitated. Well sure, he could DEFINITELY tell his friend that they weren't dating however it was _much_ worse. Instead he **was** her fiancé.

Then it hit him.

He hasn't told his friends and band mates that he was engaged yet. He knew the official BIG announcement was less than a month away and he **knew** it was unfair of him to just 'surprise' them when the time actually came.

Then Rukia's words rang through his mind…_'We NEVER mention this or last night to anyone else, understand?'…_

Ichigo felt disgruntled, I mean shouldn't he at _least_ tell his friends? He knew that Rukia would also come to that conclusion sooner or later…_they were his closest companions afterall_.

They have played together, gone to interviews together, hung out together and more importantly, looked _out_ for one another. As a normal group of friends, they've placed their **entire** trust in each other. Through means of knowing what they and liked and disliked, their other hobbies besides music, favourite food, activities, how they want the song to be played and much more. Ichigo has even told his friends his deepest secret behind his lack of ability to smile or laugh. That secret was about the death of his mother. He told the whole story in fact, all down to each heart-wrenching detail. At first he was worried that they would keep their distance as he'd be seen as just some stubborn and depressing teenager. But instead they took it in gratefully, accepting his flaws. The trust he had in his friends and his friends had in him made him extremely happy. It really did. Even though a smile would never show no matter how hard he tried. Also that's why their music is so well performed. Since the time spent together through conversation, fights (some were some really _stupid_ ones at times), and saving one another during involvement with the press was what made their bond of friendship so **strong**. He knew he could confide anything with them and he believed he _should_ reveal the engagement also. Even though how _ironic_ it was to be marrying your most hated rival, he was sure they'd understand. Bet they'll have a laugh at his misfortune though, _especially_ Renji. But hey, what are close friends for? So Ichigo decided, by the next band meeting he would tell them. Everything. But he should probably meet up with Rukia first to persuade her about it. He thought of all this within a matter of seconds.

Now, regarding the current matter at hand. Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just read. It was crazy that his upperclassman think they "_secretly like each other"_. Ichigo had to blink twice to even begin slowly collecting his thoughts concerning the subject. Him and Rukia? _Liking each other?_ It was ridiculous! Have they not SEEN their constant quarrels in school these past few days? Or the way they spat insults and profanities at each other whenever it was necessary within the 'conversation'? The way Rukia tried to beat him into a bloody pulp every time he called her a 'midget'? Had their brains melted from the incredible stress of being a Senior?

Renji, actually being a slow reader no matter how academically intelligent he was, (one of his flaws) had finally stopped reading. His face bunched slightly trying to hold back his laughter. But being Renji that was impossible. His restraint failed him and he began laughing so hard, tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. "Oh my god!" he exclaims through fits of chuckles.

Ichigo had finally snapped out his temporary daze and tightened his eyes, sighing as if to say; _"here we go again"_.

"Th-That HAS to be the best I've heard yet, oh my god I can't even! Pwa!-Ha!-Ha!-Ha!" Renji had sit back in his chair as to not collapse on the floor laughing. He clutched his sides and leaned over to while erupting into hysterics. The shuffle of chairs and whispers sounded.

Ichigo scowled and ran his hand through his spiky locks as he noticed that his friend had attracted the attention of the _whole_ class. All curious to see what was happening. Mizuiro looked around the room calmly with that carefree smile on his face. Ulquiorra was slightly surprised at the unexpected reaction of his classmates as his eyes widened a mere millimetre. Ichigo didn't like this. He felt exposed as he narrowed his eyes even further. He could tell that even _Rukia_ and her friends were watching. "Renji," he began, "shut up! Everyone's looking…look it's not even _that_ funny".

Renji leaned back into his chair still displaying fits of laughter. He shifted himself so he could lean his arm on the back of his seat. "I d-don't care!" he snickers, "It's so fricking hilarious if you ask me! Just the whole idea of it don't you think? Wha-what d'ya say Ulquiorra?"

Ichigo swiveled his concentration over to Ulquiorra. Who seemed to ponder over the matter for a second, reviewing the text he had read only a moment ago. Before giving a small smile and "_Pfft"_.

Ichigo sighed and pursed his lips into a straight line before complaining, "not _you too_ Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra craned his neck upwards towards Ichigo before disdainfully saying, "It's actually quite funny…now that I have really…understood…the message Ichigo…Pfft".

Renji pointed and smiled, "see!" he exclaims before resuming back to his everlasting laughter. Then Renji blurted out something in the quiet classroom that _nearly_ resurfaced Ichigo's homicidal desires. "Think about it! I ju-just can't imagine the thought of you and Rukia _dating? _I mean you guys _constantly_ battle it out every day! Like two rabid dogs over the last piece of meat! I mean, it's insane, _right?"_ He continued his laughter.

Everyone heard that loud and clear. Ichigo was anticipating was coming next. There was a THUNK on the other side of the room and everyone glanced over to see Rukia standing on the top her desk. She held a strong gaze and her arms were crossed tightly across her chest. "Who the hell made up THAT nonsense!" Her voice echoed throughout the room, "the very thought of dating _him_—_Rukia impolitely pointed a finger in Ichigo's direction. He glared back in deep annoyance—_disgusts me!"

Ichigo's eye twitched. '_Okay…she just went __**too**__ far…' _He'd just had enough of her talking to him like that and this forced his band to snap! He stomped his foot on his chair before barking, "Same here! Who'd ever want to date _you_ midget!"

Rukia narrowed his eyes at him in rage, "WHAT DID YOU SAY STRAWBERRY HEAD? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR FIGHT?"

Ichigo threatened a fist towards her, "Yeah! Bring on short stack!"

They both growled in unison. Murmurs and mutters from the surrounding classmates rose, saying things such as;

"They're at it again, aren't they?"

"Seems so?"

"I wonder who'll be the one to get a black eye this time?"

Mizuiro nodded and gave a satisfied smile. He immediately directed his focus back to phone already texting back Ka-Chan. "Sorry Kaniku-San…" he mumbles to his phone as his lean fingers constructed the message, "…seems like they…really hate each other". He chuckles softly. "Send!" A _beep_ sounded, notifying him that it was sent successfully.

Rukia jumped down from her desk, Orihime and Tatsuki tried to stop her but it was useless. When Rukia was determined and mad _nothing _could stop her. Whereas Ichigo removed his foot from his chair, Ulquiorra reached out a hand as to stop him but Ichigo was already out of his reach. Renji did nothing to help but laugh. They began making their way to each other in fury, clambering over desks and chairs, hearts pumping, bearing teeth and clenched fists. Just as they were merely a few inches from each other and had positioned themselves in their fighting stances…

The teacher walked in.

Everyone halted even Renji had stopped laughing. The teacher, Ms. Haineko was humming a tune to herself. She then noticed how quiet her class was and turned to face them. She saw everyone was surrounding Rukia and Ichigo who were in their fighting stances.

She immediately misread the situation.

Placing a hand on her hip she smirked. "Oh my…was there a confession going on? I never knew you had it in you Ichigo-Kun! My, so sorry to interrupt!" She sniggered then glancing around the room, she gave a smile. "Well since it's _homeroom time_ and not _confession time_, you all may as well sit down. Chop! Chop!" she says while clapping her hands.

All of the student's gave her a disbelieving look. "_You've got to be kidding right?" _Whereas Ichigo and Rukia appeared horrified.

"Does this LOOK like a confession to you!?" Ichigo barked, both he and Rukia still in their fighting stances, ready to punch.

Ms. Haineko rolled her eyes, "Uh _duh_! Of course it does!" she motioned her hand towards them, "you guys are like SO _close_ to one another with EVERYONE looking at you guys! What other situation could it be?" She took out a hand mirror, swiftly checking her makeup before pocketing it.

Everyone else had begun moving around, tidying up the room. Rearranging the desks and chairs correctly. They all lowered their eyes and shook their heads. '_Nup…she's just plain stupid'_.

A student in the back of room raised a hand certain that he should at least enlighten their sentimental teacher on the current situation. "Ms. Haineko, don't you know that Kuchiki-San and Kurosaki-San are famously known as the school's _two biggest rivals?"_

Ms. Haineko paused for a moment making everyone believe she finally caught onto the situation. However she then placed her hand over her mouth and gave a small giggle. "Pah! Don't be silly! Rivalry is _ALL_ part of love—'_eh, no it isn't?' thought everyone—_they probably fell for each other straightaway after their first fight! So adorable! You know what they _say_…the closest couples fight a lot!" The students couldn't believe how much of a hopeless romantic their teacher was. She pointed towards the pair and gave a flirtatious _wink_, "don't worry I support you two! You'd be so CUTE together! Nyaa!"

"…_Nyaa?" thought the class._

Rukia's and Ichigo's mouths dropped in shock as they both furrowed their brow towards their teacher. They turned to each other, measuring the other before their faces bunched up in utter loathing.

"Ew, no way," Rukia stated.

"Definitely wouldn't work," Ichigo declared.

They instantly retracted from one another, giving one last glare of malice before retreating back to their neatly organised seats.

"He! He! He! What cuties, they're too shy to admit it…" Ms. Haineko muttered to herself. She gave one last giggle before retreating behind the classroom's podium. Everyone was seated. Renji laid back in his chair lazily, legs spread out and one arm on the back of his chair. Ulquiorra sat respectively with his hands on his desk. Tatsuki had her elbow on her desk and leaned her face on her hand. Orihime sat straight, hands on her lap. Ichigo leaned over his desk slightly, one arm resting upon it and a hand supporting his chin, that permanent scowl etched on his face. Rukia sat with her arms crossed and cross legged, navy eyes narrowed in annoyance because of her recent encounter with Ichigo. Both she and Ichigo emitting dark, aggravated auras, everyone else but Ms. Haineko noticed it and sweat dropped. To break the tension, Orihime raised her hand before speaking.

"How are you and your husband Mr. Narunosuke doing?" Everyone was thankful since they felt the auras around the pair lessen.

Upon hearing that Ms. Haineko clasped her hands together and glowed. "We have been going absolutely wonderfully! We're thinking about having a baby soon, isn't that great!" A few people grinned yelling a '_congratulations'_ to her while most clapped and smiled respectively.

Ms. Haineko blushed and waved her hand to the class. "Now, now, that isn't needed guys! L-let's move on to what is needed to be discussed!"

Everyone quietened down and listened attentively out of curiosity. Ms. Haineko brought out a couple of papers and two jars. One jar had many small pieces of paper in it whereas the other only possessed one. Strange?

"Okay!" she began, "as you all know, this is the final day of your normal classes as for the next week and half we will be preparing for the yearly _Shinigami School Festival!_ So as your homeroom teacher I have decided what activity we will perform during the festival!" she clapped excitedly before continuing, "As you know only second and third years are allowed to set up cafes and food stands. Whereas the first years can set up entertainment stands and perform plays. Also each club will contribute to the entertainment part of the school's festival including the Court Squad—_many girls screamed excitedly, Ichigo ducked his head down, Ulquiorra sat with composure as he knew he was dating Orihime, however Renji just smirked with pride—_The reason we do this is to provide our hard working students a break and to have some fun…also maybe experience some '_romance_!'" The class rolled their eyes, apart from Ulquiorra and Orihime who blushed quietly as they were the class's only couple. They _knew_ what _romance was like_. Ms. Haineko spread out her arms before stating, "So I have decided for us to perform a play!"

A few people in the class stifled groans and moans towards their teacher. It was because, since they were doing a _play_ they **obviously** knew it was going to be a "romance". Most of the people in the class hoped they wouldn't get the lead roles since they didn't feel like wasting so much energy remembering _so_ many lines. A lazy class. They really were. Ms. Haineko gave a disapproved glance towards her class as she saw they didn't seem _too_ enthusiastic.

"Now, now everyone! It will be fun! The play we're performing is Snow White!"

This didn't motivate anyone in the slightest. Even Orihime looked downwards at her desk. Ms. Haineko sighed and lowered her eyes.

It seems she'd have to bring out the big guns. Plastering a smile she announced. "If you participate in the play it would also mean 15 extra credit points towards your overall CET*". Yup. Got them. This instantly perked up everyone's interest and the wave of mumbling chatter began.

"Wah! Hey should we do it?"

"Yeah! Sounds good doesn't it? I mean 15 credit points!"

"Yep! So in!"

Ms. Haineko smirked in accomplishment. She clapped her hands together in order to bring everyone to attention. The chatter slowly dies down. "Now, now, guys! We're wasting time let's move on to choosing roles!"

Everyone squirmed in their seats when that was mentioned. Their hearts pounded as the air around them became uneasy. Each student anxious of who will get what roll.

Ms. Haineko hummed a tune as she reached her hand into one of the jars, the one with many pieces of paper. '_So that's what they are __there__for?' _the class wondered.

But before Ms. Haineko could pull out a name there was a hard rapping on the door.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

She smiled apologetically to the class. "Sorry about that guys, hold on," she says before making her way to the door. The class let out a large breath of relief, the tension lessening.

Ms. Haineko opened the door and there stood a familiar face. Ichigo grimaced, '_oh yeah, SHE'S in our class too,'_ he thought. There she stood, trashy as always with her makeup and fake tan. She was chewing on a strip of gum and everyone noticed her uniform was slightly _ruffled_. '_I don't like to admit it.' _ He contemplates, _'but I'd actually __**prefer**__ being in the same room with __**Rukia **__than _her_ any day…at least I don't feel bile coming up my throat every time I'm with Rukia'._

"Oh Marian," Ms. Haineko says, "What brings you here so late?" Marian put on a _couldn't-care-less _expression.

"I was *POP* helping a _Senior_," she excuses. Everyone could easily tell that _wasn't_ true.

"Hmm," replies Ms. Haineko. Even _Ms. Haineko_ could see through her lies, she gave a curt nod to Marian. "Very well, you may as well just come in. We are discussing the roles for the Snow White play". Marian gave a curt nod as she sashayed into the classroom, spitting her gum in the bin on the way afore gradually sitting in her chair. Ichigo was thankful she wasn't seated anywhere _close_ to where he sat.

Ms. Haineko stood behind the podium once more and faced the class. She then raised a finger, as a sudden wave of realisation washed over her. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention! The play is going to be called Snow White and the Seven Sins—"

A student raised his hand. Ms. Haineko pointed in his direction, "yes what's up?"

"I think you mean the seven _dwarfs_?"

Miss Haineko shot him down with the wave of her hand. "No, you shut up Frank, I'm explaining".

Frank slowly lowered his hand in disappointment. "Oh, okay…" he muttered.

Miss Haineko ignoring him began again, "as I was saying. We are doing Snow White and the Seven Sins! The reason this is because it is a modified version of Snow White. It'll contain the same elements like the original does, however the dwarfs are going to be named after the Seven Sins and Snow White with her Prince Charming will be based around that. Got it?"

The class bowed their heads timidly. Ms. Haineko nodded with a half-pleased smile as she reached towards the jar once again. "Good," she spoke, "now I should also tell you this now. Once you have been chosen for this role there is NO swaps OR cuts! Those whose names have not been chosen will be backstage crew and will design the sets, really minor roles will aid with set design also. Costumes are done by both groups. Do you all understand?"

Everyone froze anxiously. All in slight fear in knowing that whatever roll they were given, they would have to perform it dutifully. Those with stage fright prayed for their lives.

"Okay, here we go!" Ms. Haineko proclaims as she reaches into the jar with the many pieces of paper. She shuffled around a bit before taking out a name. The whole class held in a breath. "Okay the evil witch will be..." she says as she unfolds the paper. _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._ The students heartbeats choired as they waited in suspense. Sweat travelled down their bodies and their throats dry. Ms. Haineko grinned excitedly before announcing;

"MARIAN-SAN!"

Marian stood up from her seat and shrieked, "WHAT?"

Ms. Haineko nodded, "yep. You're the witch!" Some of the boys in the back began to holler in irony.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Mary the Witch!" they exclaim.

Marian threw them a deadly glare however they were unaffected by it. "IT'S MARIAN!" she screams.

Marian gave an irritated sigh before flopping back into her seat, she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. A prissy expression on her face. With the boys still roaring in the back she quickly spun around and narrowed her eyes at them. "Shut up!" she shouts, "Otherwise my father will hear about this!"

One boy rolled his eyes sarcastically before shooting back, "yeah, yeah, _Malfoy_! Calm down, it's only a joke!" Marian opened her mouth to say something before closing it with a grimace. Ichigo nodded slightly in approval. Rukia saw this and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Anyway, defeated, Marian faced to the front as she sank low in her chair.

Ms. Haineko clapped her hands to settle down her class. "Now, now guys! It wasn't that funn—_pfft_!" She placed a hand on her mouth before throwing a regretful look over to Marian who crossed her eyebrows in anger. "No, I'm sorry Marian. It really wasn't". She cleared her throat. The boys quickly calmed down as they saw most of the class tried to hold back spasms of sniggers from the way their teacher reacted.

Marian just narrowed her eyes at her teacher before looking away with an agitated "_huff_".

"Okay…m-moving on!" she says a little uneasily. Soon many roles had been decided. Orihime was tree A, while Ulquiorra was bush B, they both gave each other excited smiles at this once it was declared. Whereas Tatsuki groaned as she was announced to be '_Gluttony'_. Renji shrugged at his chosen role as '_Lusty'._ This made a few girls squeal in delight. After a while the roles of the Seven Sinful Dwarfs and other minor characters had been chosen and there were now only a few students left. The tension in the air had grown heavier as the only roles left were Snow White, Prince Charming, backstage crew and set design.

Ichigo clenched his fists praying, '_please give me a role that doesn't bring me too much attention! Please! Please! Backstage crew is fine! Please!'_

On the other hand Rukia swallowed nervously and furrowed her brow in worry. '_Whatever role you receive Rukia, perform it proudly! As you are a Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Cooperation!'_

Ms. Haineko then picked up the jar with a single piece of paper in it. Everyone raised their brows in interest. What was with that jar? Ms. Haineko reached in and grabbed the paper. She opened it, smiling bashfully. She gave a wide grin to her class. "Prince Charming will be…Ichigo-Kun!"

A horde of girls yelped in joy! Now eager for who will get the role of Snow White! The rest of class widened their eyes in surprise. Rukia smiled deviously, knowing that her enemy was going to suffer as a _passionate, charming Prince_. Marian glared. Upon hearing that Renji let out a holler of laughter. Ulquiorra patted Ichigo's shoulder in pity. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. Orihime placed a hand over her mouth with upturned eyebrows upon seeing Ichigo's devastated face.

Ichigo couldn't breathe momentarily as he was catching on to what his teacher had just publicized. Then, by finally understanding the situation, he stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the desk. A furious grimace etched on his face. "Why was my name the ONLY ONE in that jar?" he snapped, "This was a set-up from the beginning wasn't it!"

Ms. Haineko giggled, brushing Ichigo's seriousness off her shoulder. She grinned at him before bluntly saying, "Yep! Planned it to be all along!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "why you—"

"Sit down! You're the Prince and that's it!" she said sharply. Ichigo paused for second then closed his eyes, giving an exasperated sigh. He gently sat back down in his chair, running a strong hand through his spikes.

"Unfair," he grimaced. He furrowed his eyebrows, already beginning to worry of _who_ will be _his_ Snow White.

Rukia smirked and snickered into her fist. She closed her eyes, '_he. He. He. Fool! I wonder who will be the poor girl to end up with him?_' She removed her fist and leaned back in her chair, letting out a contented sigh. '_Seems like I'm backstage crew,' _she thought.

Scratch that.

Ms. Haineko had just fished out the last name, the one who will be Snow White. "Don't worry everyone, if it is a boy's name I will try again! Okay…now let's see who's Snow White". Everyone leaned forwards in anticipation. Ms. Haineko opened the paper slowly, purposely teasing her students. Renji repetitively tapped his foot upon the white marble, smirking cunningly. He was the most eager person to find out who would be Ichigo's acting partner.

Finally the piece of white parchment was fully revealed and upon witnessing the name Ms. Haineko beamed. She jumped up, down and around in happiness, squealing.

"W-What is it Ms. Haineko?" Tatsuki asked loudly.

Ms. Haineko finally soothed herself from her excitement. She fanned herself. "Oh sorry about that students…it's just Snow White is…"

"Who! WHO?" students exclaim one after the other, calamity starting up in the classroom. They were in an uproar!

Her fists shook excitedly. "It is…" she begins. She looks over to the student who was chosen… "RUKIA-CHAN!"

The class instantly fell silent. '_Uh-oh,'_ they all thought.

Upon hearing her name, Rukia opened her eyes and stiffened. Did she just hear that SHE will be playing _Snow White?_ It was silence for a couple of moments, Ms. Haineko the only one buzzing with energy before Ichigo and Rukia shot out of their chairs.

"WHAT?" they both shouted in perfect unison. Tone and everything.

Ms. Haineko nodded. "Yes! Rukia you are Snow White and Ichigo is your Prince!"

Darkness surrounded them upon the understanding of the situation. Rukia's eyes widened in desperate shock. "That's impossible!" she retaliates.

"Yeah!" Ichigo intervenes, his eyebrows crossed. "There is no way we can work together!"

Rukia looked over to him and narrowed his powerful navy irises. "Oh look! We actually _agree_ on something?" she barks sarcastically.

Ichigo glowered at her and growls, "It seems so!"

Even though the whole class knew they hated each other, they couldn't help but find the couple to be so entertaining at times.

Ms. Haineko cleared her throat catching the classes focus. Rukia and Ichigo slowly began turning their heads before staring at the teacher. Scowls stamped on their faces. She raised an eyebrow. "What's with you two? I thought you'd be over the moon!" Her brow creased in confusion. She then sighs and lowers her eyelids, "well whatever…you two are just going to have to learn how to work together…won't you?" She gave them both a sharp stare and smiles artfully. This sent cold shivers up their spines however Ichigo and Rukia defended themselves with unwavering glares. The air felt rigid between the pair and the teacher. Many swallowed apprehensively, in suspense of what would happen next…

Suddenly, Ms. Haineko beamed and spoke, "Oh my I can't wait to see how this play turns out! Do your best everyone!" The air immediately brightened and everyone left out relieved sighs. However Ichigo and Rukia were still against having to perform so _close_ together as the main characters. They gave a glance to one another, both _clearly_ displeased with this set up.

The bell chimed for periods four and five.

_~Ding. Dong. Ding~_

Ms. Haineko gasps as students began packing up. Ichigo and Rukia sighed as they felt defeated, both knowing that they are just going have to grit their teeth and play as the main love interests. "Aww geez, I forgot to mark the role!" Ms. Haineko says. She glanced around, "hey is everyone here? Is anyone missing?"

"NO!" most off the departing class shouts.

Ms. Haineko smiles in relief. "Ah good, good". She paused before remembering something. She lifts her arm in the air. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention! Rukia-Chan! Ichigo-Kun!"

Rukia and Ichigo turned to their happy-go-lucky teacher looking like the dead. Gloomy auras walled around them. "Yes?" they both said monotony.

Ms. Haineko radiated excitement. "Just to let you two know that Snow White and Prince Charming are going to share a kissing scene!" she bellows then smiled. She thrusts a thumbs up in their direction and winks, "you're welcome!" She still clearly hasn't understood the fact that Rukia and Ichigo actually _hate_ each other.

The whole class heard and murmurs erupted instantly.

"Oh my god! Rukia and Ichigo are going to KISS!"

"Lucky her!"

"Lucky him!"

"Do you reckon they'd even be able to do it?"

"I bet they'll both puke trying".

Upon hearing that the pair widened their eyes and groaned like they just heard the worst news in the world! _Well it actually was, for them._

Renji's face perked and he bent over laughing, clutching his stomach. Finding his best friends current situation being so wonderfully horrid. Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side in surprise. Orihime blushed darkly. Tatsuki grinned mischievously. Whereas Marian just walked out of the classroom as if she couldn't be bothered.

Ichigo and Rukia stole one last menacing glare at each other. Wondering, HOW THE HELL they were going to _pull off_ this play.

**~~~He...he...he...Aren't Rukia and Ichigo in a pinch! Man they must ****_hate_**** me. I'd be like, "I love you guys though!" then they would just glare at me and yell, "THEN WHY DO THIS TO US FOOL!" Then I'll just laugh while they beat me up. **

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS AND I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS TWO DAYS SOONER! I PROMISE! I usually take like 5 days to week or so. I JUST REALLY WANNA HEAR YOUR GUYS OPINIONS! THANKYOU VERY FOR READING THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!~~~**

**OTPIchiRuki3**


	13. Chapter 13: Realizations and Departures

**_Okay Chapter 13 is up and running! Sorry this took so long! I have been busy with outdoor activities...unfortunately. It's the WORST for a hermit like myself. He, he. Anyway. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Eventhough it didn't reach my desired goal...it was close! IT MADE ME SO HAPPY TO SEE THEM ALL! THANKYOU, I HOPE TO SEE MORE OF THEM IN THE NEAR FUTURE! I am going to do some shoutouts at the END of the chapter! WELL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE OTHER BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH MORE LONGER! ^3^_**

_Chapter 13: Realizations and Departures: _

**_Rukia POV_**_:_

It was lunchtime and Rukia paced back and forth on the rooftop, the script she received from Ms. Haineko bunched in her hands behind her back. Her forefinger and her thumb rested upon her chin expressing a highly concentrated look on her face. She had been doing this for past ten minutes and her friends began to get a _little_ worried about her.

"Uh…Rukia?" Momo began, another piece of melon bread in her hands, "w-what's wrong…?"

Rukia came to a strict halt and looked upwards at the clear blue sky, breathing in deeply. Rangiku, Momo, Orihime and Tatsuki let out relieved sighs as it seemed that she had released herself from her own little world…

Until Rukia squeezed her eyes and let out a cry of frustration, startling them. She crouched down, grabbing her black locks with her dainty hands, bellowing, "HOW IS IT SUCH A NICE DAY WHEN THIS ATROCITY HAD TO HAPPEN!?"

Rangiku lowered her eyes, "damn, she needs to chill".

Orihime patted Rangiku's shoulder reassuringly, "please don't mind it Rangiku…Rukia's just a little _upset_ about her role in the upcoming play…ha…ha".

Rangiku raised a brow, "mmm," she muttered as she watched Rukia mumble words to herself such as;

"Duty…Kuchiki…Damn Ichigo…Play…K-Ki—" Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and let out another aggravated wail.

Rangiku folded her arms and leaned back on the railing. It was interesting to see her usually prideful friend wallowing in such contempt misery. She smirked, "So…Rukia what's is this play you, Orihime and Tatsuki are doing and why are you so _against_ your role?"

Rukia craned her neck upwards, blinking around for a moment before stiffening. Her face contorted in ire, she cried out before bending over and slamming her fist upon the concrete. "Snow White! It's…God damn Snow White!"

Momo perked up, munching on a piece of her melon bread, "Ooh! Sounds interesting! I love Snow White!"

Rukia heard this and glanced over to her, penetrating the face of death in her direction. Momo shivered and redirected her gaze elsewhere. Rangiku sighed and ran a hand through her amber mane.

"I don't understand what's the big deal is Rukia? I mean, I _know_ you are definitely not afraid to publicly show yourself. So what's bothering you so much?"

Rukia had returned to continually smash the ground with her tiny fist so Tatsuki stepped in for her. "Ah…well you see Rangiku. Since Rukia's character is Snow White—"

"It is?" stated Momo.

Tatsuki nodded, "yes, yes…_anyway, _like in the story…in Snow White there is a Prince Charming and he is…uh…um," Tatsuki muttered, her speech failing.

Rangiku suddenly became extremely interested. "What? What? Who is it?"

Orihime scratched the side of her cheek, smiling wirily. "It's…Ichigo-San…"

Momo and Rangiku paused briefly before _bursting_ into laughter. Rangiku had to hold onto the railing to support herself.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" she chuckled between snorts, she wiped her eyes, "_Kurosaki?_ You're kidding right?"

Orihime shook her head, "no…not kidding".

Rangiku and Momo froze. They looked over to Rukia who was groaning to the floor, her fists exhausted from repetitively hitting the concrete. They leisurely turned their heads back to Momo and Tatsuki.

"Oh my God you're serious!" exclaimed Momo, crumbs of melon bread escaped, dotting the ground.

Tatsuki nodded coyly and scratched the back of her head producing a timorous snicker. "Yea…" she glanced over to Orihime, "it seemed to be a set up from the beginning…wasn't it?"

Orhime nodded, cocking her head to the side. Confused expressions were exhibited upon Rangiku and Momo's faces. Upon noticing this Tatsuki waved them off with a hand. "Don't worry about it," she says. They all stole a glimpse towards Rukia who was now lying on her back, bringing the script down on her face as if trying to suffocate herself. It wasn't working as she was able to emit agitated moans every now and then. "That's why she's a bit…_well_…depressed at the thought that she and Ichigo-San have to kiss in the play…as if the role wasn't bad enough".

Rangiku and Momo's eyes enlarged in bewilderment. "K-KISS?" they both shouted, astounding their underclassman.

Orihime blinked a few times before giving a curt nodded, "ah…yes! I think Tatsuki and I forgot to mention that…" She gave a warm smile, "Ha…Ha…sorry about that you guys".

Rangiku beamed. "_Oh!_" she began, narrowing her ice blue eyes a devilish grin morphed upon her face. "So our little Rukia is going to actually _kiss a boy_ and _that boy_ no other than her dear rival…_Ichigo-San_…"

Momo's eyebrows creased with worry, she slowly stole another bite of her melon bread, savouring the sweet taste. "Uh…where are you going with this Rangiku?"

Rangiku straightened herself, popping her large chest out and crossed her arms. "Seems to me that Rukia is actually just worried she just might _fall in love_ with the person she _thought_ she **hated** the most. She may even then **neglect** her duties as a 'Kuchiki'…tut…tut…tut. Well…I agree with the other Seniors that they should just 'date' each other, seeing that they _totally_ like one another—"

A flicker of fire burned in Rukia's stomach. She sat up abruptly, her face fuming! She narrowed her fiery blue irises and stood up, her balled fists shaking. It seems Rangiku had _successfully_ forced her out of her melodramatic state. Orihime, Momo and Tatsuki took one step back out of the range of danger. Rangiku just smiled.

"L-Like _him!?_" she spluttered, she stomped her foot before continuing, "th-there is NO WAY that I _would_ be dating him after that STUPID kiss! I mean considering that damn Ichigo! That's not even the _WORST _of it since I—" Rukia stopped, instantly calm. The girl's each raised a confused brow in her direction.

"…since I _what?_ Rukia?" Orihime spoke, treading carefully since she didn't want to cause Rukia to have another rant.

Rukia relaxed her arms and faced her friends with a troubled look as she squeezed the script her hand slightly. The four of them stood motionless, breathless, as shock paralyzed their limbs upon seeing their small strong friend looking so…_weak?_

On the other hand, Rukia had just realised she _hasn't_ yet told her closest friends that she was engaged to Ichigo…when that dawned on her an unsettling feeling grew in her stomach. She knew it probably would be really _unfair_ for her not to tell them before the official announcement. They were her most trusted friends after all. They meant nearly everything to Rukia.

They have helped her so much since she met at the start of the year. She had known Tatsuki and Orihime a bit longer since they attended the same middle school but she usually kept more to herself as she focused on the company and her duty. But by meeting them they have helped her made feel more relaxed and free than restrained and bound by the Kuchiki name. Even when they met her, they never really cared she was the famous Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Cooperation. They really didn't.

Then, when she was around them, at first she built a wall around herself since back then she didn't want to create unnecessary relationships. But, once joining in their conversations she found it to be much more pleasing than anything she had experienced before! As the weeks went by, they would grow closer and ask each other more things about themselves. Most of the time it was just some really random info but as their personalities would kick in, by the end of their chat they'd all be on the floor laughing their heads off! Whenever Rukia had trouble balancing the company and her homework, they would pitch in and offer to aid her (even though most of the time it wasn't _too_ helpful) but she appreciated it still. This was the same with the bad hair days, wardrobe malfunctions or even from pesky creeps. Rukia would always feel her heart warming up bit by bit around them.

As the months rolled on and being very close already, the sleepovers then came with the personal stories and embarrassing secrets. Rukia even admitted about how Byakyuya wasn't her real brother but had adopted her because of the promise he made to his lover, Rukia's deceased sister. The promise was to find her again as Hisana was forced to abandon Rukia when she was still very young. Transforming her into the dependable heir she was today. So, she is extremely grateful to him even though he isn't very tender towards her as her brother. Once telling the girls, Rukia was anxious that they would pity her. She hated pity. But of course they gave her sad looks…nevertheless they told her that they were happy that she shared something so precious with them. From that moment on, she placed her complete trust in them as her friends. Of course there were the arguments, the fights and the sob stories but through thick and thin, they have been there for her. So Rukia thought it would only be appropriate to tell them. She didn't care if Ichigo minded, she'd just have to admit it to him she told later on.

Rukia looked downwards towards her feet and fiddled with her fingers, suddenly feeling very nervous. She HAD to tell her best friends though. Breathing in deeply, she rose her head to them. "Guys…" she started off.

Momo, Tatsuki, Orihime and Rangiku glanced at one another before focusing on Rukia. They were very puzzled by her unpredictable behaviour.

Rukia's cheeks became rosy from embarrassment as she tried her hardest to utter out the words. This peeked their interest wondering what was going on.

"I-I have…something important to tell you guys—"

~_Tin-ga-Ling~_

An announcement over the school PDA was being made. The gruff secretary voice spoke, "Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo, please come to the Prinicpal's office immediately…and that means now!"

_~Tin-ga-Ling~_

Signaling the end of the announcement.

Upon hearing that, they all sighed. Rukia glanced over to the rooftop's entrance way then back at them with apologetic eyes. "Umm…" she muttered, a lost look painted her features.

The four of them faced one another, nodded then turned back to Rukia.

Tatsuki grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "Man Rukia! In the middle of a rant then stopping so suddenly like a startled little rabbit, what's up with you?"

Orihime bowed her head to her and gave a soft giggle. "What's with that look Rukia? Now, go on the Principal's waiting. It's got to be something important, right?"

Rangiku scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The Principal is probably annoyed of Rukia and Ichigo-San's fight's all the time! But Rukia seriously, whatever you were about to tell us, make sure to tell us later. Got it?" she ended with a wink.

Momo nodded, "agreed!" She waved over to Rukia who was beginning to make her way towards the entrance. "Make sure to tell us Rukia!" Momo called after her, wafting her melon bread about.

Rukia smiled at her friends and nodded. She stood by the entranceway now and didn't feel so nervous anymore. But she promised herself to tell them and she will. "Don't worry!" she yells, "I promise I will tell you EVERYTHING!" With that, she vanished through the doors, disappearing from their view.

Rangiku, Orihime, Momo and Tatsuki sighed, anxious to soon hear from what seemed to be burdening news for Rukia. Tatsuki rubbed the back her head softly, "I wonder what that was all about?"

"I don't know. But from the look of Rukia's face, it's probably not very good…" responded Orihime.

"Well…we'll find out once she tells us won't we!?" Momo assures.

Rangiku sighs, lets go of the railing and stands beside them. She brushed her hands through her hair, lowering her ice blue eyes. "Mmm…I wonder what Rukia is hiding?"

**Ichigo's POV**

As his friends had noticed, Ichigo seemed to have a dark aura surrounding him, his face more glum than usual. He hadn't even started eating his lukewarm curry that Yuzu made this morning. However Ulquiorra and Renji seemed to know why though. Renji smirked as if he didn't have a care in the world, completely relaxed in the bustling cafeteria. On the other hand Ulquiorra just sat straight, munching on a pickle and soy sauce sandwich that Orihime made him the day before. Absolutely unaffected by its dangerous appearance. Despite that Uryu and Chad felt uncomfortable with Ichigo's unfamiliar demeanor. They knew Ichigo was never really the cheery type but he has _never_ looked this depressed before. What's so wrong with him?

Chad turned to Uryu, nodding his head in Ichigo's direction. Uryu hesitated at first before giving an understanding nod. Facing forward, clearing his throat and putting on a cool face, he spoke, "Uh…Ichigo? What's got you so, um…down exactly?"

Ichigo raised his head begrudgingly. He stared at Uryu pondering his question before giving an exhausted sigh. "Class play…" he replied dully.

Uryu raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…judging by the fact that you're not really a '_fan'_ of bringing attention to yourself and by your behaviour…it must mean that you got some sort role in the play".

Chad decided to speak up, his voice as deep as ever. "Ah, so your teacher decided to do a play? Our class is doing an entertainment stand…what's this role you've got Ichigo?"

Ichigo's narrowed his doe irises in annoyed remembrance. He gave an exasperated sigh before replying, "…I got the role as…Prince Charming, practically a main".

"And guess what!" Renji's energetic voice rang.

Everyone shifted their attention over to Renji including Ulquiorra who was half-way through his sandwich. Uryu noticed some soy sauce spilling over the sides and swallowed uneasily. However Renji continued, his elbow on the table supporting his chin while his fingers tapped against the black marble eagerly.

"What is it?" Uryu questioned, removing his gaze from Ulquiorra's unappealing meal.

"The play we are doing is called Snow White!"

"The one where the girl bites the apple, falling asleep, only to be awakened by a kiss from a Prince…" Uryu widened his eyes, glanced at Ichigo's sour presence before paying attention back to Renji. "So Ichigo as the _Prince _of the play, having to _kiss_ _Snow White…_no wonder he is so sullen. He has to kiss some girl—"

Renji lifted a finger before giving a smirk. "And not just _any_ girl, it's no other than—"

Ichigo looked over to him with narrowed eyes. His tone prickly, "_Renji…don't—"_

Renji waved him off. "Don't get yourself in a twist Ichigo. They're going to find out soon anyway when they watch it!" Ichigo couldn't help but sigh at the truth.

Chad raised an eyebrow, you could only tell from the slight movement of his messy brown hair. "Well," he says huskily, "who is it Renji".

Renji sniggered and raised an arm dramatically. Ichigo grumbled disapprovingly. "Snow White is no other than our dear Kuchiki Rukia!"

Uryu and Chad fell silent.

"…Oh" Chad finally muttered after a while.

"Oh indeed…" Uryu agreed with upturned eyebrows. "Having to kiss the person being no other than your rival…that must be horrifying".

Renji laughed, patting Ichigo on back roughly earning one of his famous glares. "That's not all!"

"It isn't?" responded Chad.

Renji shook his head. "When our dear Ichigo here was handed the script by Ms. Haineko, she told the both of them have to play their roles professionally! Meaning, as the main love interests in the play they _HAVE_ to act as **lovers**. Ha! Ha! So Ichigo here seems to have his hands full," Renji rolled his eyes. "More like _overflowing_".

Uryu crossed his brow. "Seems it's going to be a tough week and a half for Ichigo".

Ichigo sighed, looking up to his friends. "No kidding," he began, running a hand through his spikes. "I mean I've barely been able to smile for years! No matter how _hard_ I try". Ichigo sighed, obviously troubled.

His four friends traded somewhat concerned looks as they wholly understood Ichigo's condition.

"So how the _hell_ am I going to act like I'm _in love_ as Prince Charming…?" Ichigo growled as an image of Rukia sticking her tongue at him popped into his mind. "…Especially with _her_". Ichigo sighed again and closed his eyes. "Damn…this is so bothersome!"

_~Tin-ga-Ling~_

An announcement sounded over the PDA. The gruff secretary voice spoke, "Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo, please come to the Prinicpal's office immediately…and that means now!"

_~Tin-ga-Ling~_

Announcement ended. Ichigo looked over to his friends and gave a shrug. The cafeteria was silent during it and whispers erupted immediately.

"Probably in trouble with Rukia for fighting too much!" Renji snickered, "Principal's sick of it already".

"Seems so…" muttered Uryu. "Go on Ichigo. Just get it over and done with".

Ichigo nodded to his friends and lifted himself from his red leather, black wooden seat.

"Good luck Ichigo," spoke Chad, nodding, his mess of a dark mane bouncing.

Ulquiorra nodded, not saying anything as he crunched on a pickle.

Ichigo, his back to them, heading towards the cafeteria's exit raised an arm. He gave a lazy wave before leaving their sights as he exited through the double glass doors.

**Well, well...what's going to happen at the Principal's office? WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I APPRECIATE IT THAT YOU READ IT AND I WILL BE ****EXTREMELY ****GRATEFUL FOR A REVIEW OR MORE FROM YOU GUYS! I WANNA KNOW YOUR OPINION PLS!**

**SHOUTOUTS!:**

**First the most longest and heart-warming comment I have ever received! Thankyou Imma Fox!**

**Imma Fox: haha! I'm so GLAD you were able to follow my advice on a previous chapter on how to post a review! Praise Kami-Sama! I'm surprised I got you ****_addicted_**** to this ship after reading my fanfic, it makes me happy anyway since they ARE my most favourite ship! As you said that you didn't want me to discontinue it, of course it won't be discontinued! I have a lot in store for those two...he, he, he...so please be paitient with me! But in advance I would like to apologize for incredible wait for each chapter. Also that last part nearly made me cry...thankyou, oh my god thankyou. You are such a kind reader thankyou.**

**Fer: Ha, seeing your review from ten days ago it made me extremely glad to hear it. Thankyou very much! I hope the prolonged wait hasn't made you stray away...^v^"**

**Reader: Thankyou and sorry for taking so long!**

**IMMA FOX: 3/15...4/15...? Now continue with the story. Ha! You're a blunt one, I like you, you're funny.**

**frenchreader: Thankyou for the review it was HIGHLY appreciated! If you are French you possess extremely good English!**

**michapoobear: You found it funny? MAN THAT'S SO AWESOME THANKS MAN!**

**Shizza24: Wah! Shizza! Just wanna say you are incredible! I totally support your Zero x Yuki ship! I am so happy you reviewed!**

**Hylla: You reviewed 3 times! I have a couple of ideas concerning those two don't you worry...THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING SERIOUSLY THANKS!**

**IarIz: You were the first one to review! Seeing your review made me so incredibly happy it's insane! I nearly cried tears of joy! Thanks so much man it means so much to me.**

**OKAY! CHAPTER 14 COMING SOON! IF YOU REVIEW IT IS HIGHLY LIKELY YOU WILL ALSO GET A SHOUTOUT LIKE THESE AWESOME PPL! THANKYOU FOR READING ONCE AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU WILL WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~OTPIchiRuki3**


	14. Chapter 14: The Couple Rules

**Important NOTICE!****OKAY THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I have been SUPER busy it's ridiculous how busy I have been. I would like to apologize in advance that the submission of chapter's will become slower and may take even take up to a month or so to post. I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT! BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL DEFINITELY BE CONTINUING POSTING IT WILL JUST TAKE LONGER THAN USUAL. So I hope you will stay with me and this story. Also I bet some of you are annoyed about the love development but please don't fret. I like to take it slow and steady. Replies to reviews at the end.**

**As you have probably noticed there is no "WHAT IS A CET? SORRY!" chapter thing, well I have deleted it under the request of delax. I am sorry about that confusion with chapters since I am still quite new to fanfiction. Anyway, A CET is Certificate of Education and Training. Here in the Top End we have an NTCET where, in highschool we take courses made up of credit points to achieve for our NTCET. The more credit points you have the more variety of Universities you can attend. I just added 15 credit points for the previous chap because I felt like it so the prev chapter with the CET point thing was based on this. Okay, got it?**

**OKAY! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED ALSO! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 14: The "Couple" Rules:

**_At the Princpal's Office. Normal POV._**

Rukia arrived a few moments earlier than Ichigo did and as soon as he walked through the entrance of the Principal's office she instantly stiffened, scowling.

"Took you long enough to get your slow butt here!" His Snow White barked, eyes blazing.

Unlike his character, _Prince Charming _shot her a deadly glare before plopping upon on the other side of the blue, velvet sofa. Getting as far away from her as possible. "Excuse me? I came all the way from the cafeteria you know! That's practically on the other side of the school!"

"Ha!" she retaliated in a snarky tone. Ichigo's glum attitude from before completely washed over him, replaced with his blood boiling. "I came from the _rooftop_ and that's MUCH farther away than the _cafeteria_". She crossed her arms triumphantly presenting a smirk.

Ichigo looked away scowling. '_What the hell!? SO what you came all the way from the rooftop you stuck-up little—'_ then he raised his head and upstretched his eyebrows. He could smirk at his realization. But of course he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. He turned to her, boring a heavy gaze.

Rukia's skin tingled for some odd reason and she became nervous under his stare. Since it reminded her of the intense one he gave the other night. She furrowed her brow, "wh-what?"

"The rooftop hey…?" he lowered his eyes, "I remember hearing from the Principal at the start of the year that the rooftop was _out of bounds"._

Rukia narrowed her eyes. '_Shoot! I forgot!'_ she thought. She raised her head defiantly, however despite her look, her shaky voice betrayed her, "So-so what of it?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes '…_lowered and seized…just need to push her a little further…_' He sighs and leans back. "Well…" he began, "if _anyone _heard about this…it would probably _shame_ the Kuchiki name and you don't want that do you…Rukia?"

Rukia widened her in eyes in panic, racking her brain for a solution until she suddenly came to a certain thought. She lowers her eyes and smirks. Ichigo lifts an eyebrow, confused at first. "If you tell **anyone** about the roof thing then I will _spread_ the rumour about _you_ liking Marian!" She gave a triumphant _hmph_ and crossed her arms.

Ichigo lowered his mouth in shock at that disgusting threat. His face distorted in a sickened manner. "Excuse me!" he yelled, "Gross! That rumour would be a COMPLETE LIE! No way do I like Marian, she totally creeps me out!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Creeps you out?" she replies, "How come? I thought you had an interest in her? I saw you nod in homeroom to that guy's comment?"

"You saw that?" Ichigo gives her a dumbfounded look where in return he received a hateful glare. "An _interest?_" he continues, "no, no, no, you've got it _all_ wrong!"

Rukia crossed her legs in annoyance. "_How?_ Have I got it _all wrong?_"

"Well, you see…Overall, she _disgusts_ me. I dislike her in fact…not in a way I dislike you but in a more _disturbed _kind of way".

Rukia paused for second and opened her mouth to say something to defend Marian but stopped herself as she remembered that Marian _hasn't_ really been the nicest person to her either. Also, even if it _was _Ichigo, even HE must have his reasons. So she allowed him to explain.

"I just approved the guys who replied to her with their retaliating remark as it was smart. She _is_ stuck-up and whenever in 'dire' times of need, she will always bring up her father's background in order to get what she wants. It's _incredibly_ annoying as she used that same tactic on me when she tried to ask me out nearly two weeks ago." Ichigo pauses and focuses on Rukia to see if she was paying attention. He saw she did as her navy jewels sparkled attentively. This surprised Ichigo slightly to see that she was **actually listening to him**. A warm feeling glowed in the pit of his stomach, however, ignoring it, he carried on. "A-Anyway as I was saying. I rejected her of course because I _really_ wouldn't want to date that sort of person…it would be _uncomfortable_. You know what I mean?"

Rukia relaxed on the sofa slightly, taking in his every word. She nodded, signaling Ichigo to clarify further. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and gave a sigh. "So I guess I was just glad that she…was shot down ya'know?" Ichigo raised a brow in her direction, "Understand now?"

Rukia nods before slowly turning away, she seemed tame compared to before. "I see…" She breaths before sighing. "It seems I can't hold anything against you then…damn!" She mutters, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Ichigo leans his elbow on the back of the sofa, propping his chin upon his hand. "But I can," he declares bluntly.

Rukia breathes a silent gasp and tilts her vision towards him warily. She bites her lip harshly before grieving a sigh. "Actually Ichigo…" Ichigo's eyes widened upon seeing such a scene. At the moment, Rukia Kuchiki who never backed down without a fight appeared…_fragile._

He crossed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" he replies, clearly puzzled. Why hadn't she already come up with a threat to defend herself or _anything_ at all?

"I would…_sigh…_actually I want to ask you to _not_ tell anyone about it. I mean, I wouldn't mind if it was only _me _who would get in trouble because of it, since…" Rukia lowered her head, downcast, as if remembering something misfortunate. She then raised her head abruptly, her speech quickening but was still careful to not fumble over her words.

"_But!_ The rooftop is a **really** important place to me! Since it was when I first met my closest friends…" Her eyes crinkled in the corners, it was barely noticeable but Ichigo saw _pain_ reflected in those irises. "I can't believe I am subjecting myself like this in front of you but…_please_ Kurosaki…"

A moment passed by and Ichigo swallowed harshly as if his throat was cloaked in sand. I mean, this was _extremely_ rare. He had no idea how to react…

He pursed his lips and observed the Principal's high class office wondering how he should reply? A second passed and he had finally come to a _decent_ solution. _'Suppose I could let this one slide for now…But this will be the LAST time I'm __**ever**__ doing this!'_ He dropped his head to his chest and sighs. Pulling on a cool façade, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye and gave a shrug.

He saw Rukia cringe faintly, though, bringing a finger to his lips, he gently whispers, "Fine…but this will be _our_ little secret".

Rukia widened her eyes and froze. What Ichigo said was incredibly unexpected. Her lips parted, before she possessed any awareness of her actions she whispers, "Thank you…Ichigo".

Ichigo hastily averted his astonished gaze and cleared his throat. "No-No problem".

The atmosphere became still as the two teens emerged themselves in the awkward situation. They stayed in silence for a while as they were still in shock from each other's actions.

'_Why would he do that?' _The question simmers through her head. '_Just then he acted so…gentle? That did something to me! I don't know what but it did something! Damn! I feel so foolish—wait? FOOLISH!? WHY SHOULD I __**FEEL **__FOOLISH BY HIM?' _She narrows her eyes, '_I don't understand this…_'

Grimacing, Rukia bore a strong gaze into Ichigo's back. Ichigo feels a shiver travel across his spine, as if someone was watching him…hatefully. Ichigo rolls his eyes, his jaw rigid. Rukia, yep, definitely Rukia. '_What could I have possibly done wrong!? Wasn't I _lenient_ to you just now? What the hell?'_

Just as he was about to turn around to say something that would possibly cause another fight, the Principal **bursts** in through the large black oak doors to his office. This surprises Ichigo and Rukia. Immediately Rukia stood up straight, politely bowing to their school's Principal, where on the other hand, Ichigo calmly stood before nodding his head in respect.

The Principal strode pass them, the air of a defiant leader radiating off him. His sandals clack against the light grey tiles as he continues on to behind his wide white marble desk that was placed before the blue velvet couch. He steadily sat himself in his red leather chair behind him swiveling around to face the front. He rested his hands on the desk one upon the other, masses of paperwork on both sides with a computer resting just next to him. He encounters Rukia and Ichigo with a stern gaze as the sunlight streamed through the broad window from behind making him appear as if he was glowing.

Principal Yamamoto. The great grandson of the founder of the school. He was quite a wrinkled old man with his head balding and his snowy white moustache, beard and eyebrows being much longer than they needed to be. He possessed distinctive features. A purple ribbon that crisscrossed through his beard to hold it together and two scars crossed over each other on his lined forehead, a gift from his war days before he became a Principal. He wore a black yukata draping a white haori over it. He was quite the traditional man who held many ties with the economic world, even Yakuza. He seems frail but he is actually quite strong and not only with his words. If you had seen him accommodate the students on their last trip to Hawaii you would understand. He is highly respected and was usually quite difficult to organise a meeting with unless it was with the Court Squad. So Rukia and Ichigo both wondered what was so important to discuss for him to set this up.

Principal Yamamoto nodded to them, "you may sit," he says in a loudly deep voice however its tone remained on a calm level. Rukia and Ichigo followed his orders respectively as they relaxed themselves back upon the sofa. They confronted the Principal with unwavering gazes, patiently waiting for his lecture.

Yamamoto only replies with a small _hmph_ and interlaces his fingers together. He begins, "Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki…you both are probably wondering why I summoned you to my office?"

Rukia nodded in a courteous manner. Ichigo shrugged before bravely putting it bluntly, "must be about mine and Rukia's constant fighting isn't it?"

Rukia sent an infuriated glare from the corner of her eye in Ichigo's direction. She couldn't believe the insolence of him, addressing the **Principal** of _Shinigami Academy_ in such a way! He may have met the Principal many times in the past because of his role as a Court Guard but he should still be humble when addressing him!

Though, it seemed the Principal overlooked this and continued on, "no, not exactly. I already know of that".

Ichigo and Rukia were slightly taken back by the Principal's reply. If it wasn't about their repetition of brawls and acts of rivalry then…what could it be about?

Rukia raised a civil hand, Yamamoto nodded, indicating her to speak. She straightened herself, questioning, "I'm sorry Sir. I don't quite understand what you mean. Why else would Ichigo and I be here?"

"Hmm…I see," he starts off, keeping a straight gaze. "I am here to explain to the both of you of the rules you must participate in as you move onto your second year in a couple of months".

'_Rules? What rules?_' Ichigo and Rukia both wonder.

"Both of us? What do you mean by that Yamamoto?" Ichigo grimaces, stealing a glance over to Rukia. She accidentally caught his eye, startled by this, they quickly averted their looks.

Yamamoto continues speaking firmly. "Firstly, I'll like to say a congratulations to you both on your engagement".

Rukia and Ichigo instantly stiffen, they nodded their heads disgracefully, both muttering a transparent "thank you" towards their Principal. Of course the Principal would know of their engagement.

He sighs, "However, unfortunately I am aware of how this was arranged and I do acknowledge that you two are not on the best terms _personally_".

Ichigo scowls, '_you've got that right!'_

"Even so," he says, "this still means you are formally together. Also Kurosaki, as you know you are part of the Court Squad, meaning you are to be introduced…along with Kuchiki about the _"Couple Rules"_ within the Court Squad's legacy. As you should know Cifer, Inoue, Ichimaru and Matsumoto have already gone through this".

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "'Couple Rules,' Yamamoto, what the hell is _that_ about?"

Rukia narrows her eyes at his rudeness. '_Yamamoto? What the hell? Were you raised in a barn you stupid orange cactus!?'_

Though, noticing the fact that the Principal didn't really seem to care about Ichigo's actions she decided to ignore it. Though, she looked up suspiciously, wondering what these 'Couple Rules' involved.

"To put it simply, it only really concerns your second year when you attend the events to support the Academy. Kurosaki, I believe you have been attending the training courses in order to prepare for these balls, tea parties and such. As a Court Guard you must have the intelligence, appearance…whatever charm you possess and the status to be successful in these occasions. Fortunately, your status has been reinstated and improved since the merging of your father's company and the Kuchiki Cooperation".

Ichigo felt a cold chill flash through him. _Fortunately?_ What would have happened if it never happened at all? That question made him feel uneasy. In fact, all this time he wanted to ask his dad, Isshin, _how _this arrangement even came to play and why did the Kuchiki's choose _his _family in the first place? He thought it'd probably be best to ask if as soon as possible since there were too many loose ends…

Principal Yamamoto interrupts his thoughts, "…have you been doing well in your lessons Kuroksaki?"

Ichigo eyelids flickered momentarily before he nodded with a dull expression, "Of course. I am a Court Guard after all, I _have _to do my best".

Principal Yamamoto nodded, his strict gaze unwavering. "Very good," he glanced over to Rukia, "Kuchiki".

Rukia had begun to slouch so she quickly positioned herself upright. "Y-yes Principal Yamamoto?"

"Have you noticed that sometimes your companions Inoue and Matsumoto disappear?"

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at this strange question but answered it respectively, "Yes, I…I have Sir?"

"Well, since they are courting Ichigo's fellow Court Guards Cifer and Ichimaru, they are known to be the Court Guard's '_Princess's'_". Yamamoto raised a long brow to see if Rukia was catching on, by her attentiveness it was apparent she was. Ichigo's vision flickered between the two curiously. He soon rested his gaze on Yamamoto wondering where this was going…

Yamamoto cleared his throat already continuing. "You should also know that they attend all of the exclusive Court Guard gatherings. For responsibility, they train themselves. So when they attend these affairs, as a couple, they give off a good impression when addressing other high class acquaintances. Couples give a more positive output as reports have stated".

Rukia gasps briefly, her navy jewels slowly enlarging. Swiftly regaining her composure, she leans her back against the velvety cushioned material, "…I see," she whispers softly.

It surprised her that Orihime and Rangiku **also** show up to the Court Squad meetings. She _knew_ that they were dating Court Guards of course, but, she felt a little disheartened that they never told her, Momo or Tatsuki anything about the meetings. That, when they went off somewhere after school _nearly _all of the time…it was…to a Court Squad assembly. Well the Court Squad's meetings were quite secret after all, that much was understandable. Rukia, comprehending her friends' situation, swallowed the burning sensation in her throat and nodded. '_That's right, it was a secret. It couldn't have been helped!"_

Though, Rukia started to worry…why was he telling her and that _damn_ Ichigo all of this?

However Ichigo's eyes slowly enlarged as he was putting two and two together. In the past he had noticed that Orihime and Rangiku attended the Court Squad's meetings. He also saw that sometimes they went off into the separate ballroom from time to time with their boyfriends. Back then believing that they just wanted to spend some time together, dancing or something. Still, he never really gave it much thought until now. Nevertheless he didn't know the reason behind why Principal Yamamoto was discussing the Court Guard's Princess's with them—_wait._

He emits a strangled gasp, having Rukia stare incredulously at him. "No, don't tell me…" Ichigo mumbles.

Rukia interjects. "What—"

"Kuchiki!"

"Y-Yes!" Rukia squeaks, hastily whipping her head towards the Principal. He leans forwards, clasping one hand over the other.

"So starting from today…" Yamamoto declares, "as you are Kurosaki's betrothed you will also attend the Court Squad meetings with him and train dutifully as another 'Princess'. Please work together even though your personal relationship isn't _all_ that favourable. Perform well".

Ichigo groans and runs his hands through his hair, "I knew it! Damn!"

Rukia's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her mouth hung open in shock. This was incredibly inadequate behaviour of a Kuchiki but she couldn't help it. "…What?" Being the first _intellectual_ word to roll off her tongue. As her brain sluggishly began piecing together the information she just received. Ichigo unexpectedly leapt off the sofa, crossing his arms and staring at her dead in the face. Ichigo's abrupt attitude awakened Rukia from her temporary daze.

She noticed his glare and as if on instinct she scowled. Principal Yamamoto let out a low grumble to show he was displeased with this reaction. However, he decided to wait a little to witness their upcoming actions…

"What is so wrong you DAMN ORANGE CACTUS?" Rukia growled, slowly raising herself from the sofa, getting ready to defend herself. She didn't _like_ how he was looking **down** on her like that, she couldn't allow it! She was a Kuchiki after all.

Ichigo narrowed his doe eyes hatefully in his prideful stance. Rukia stood fearlessly, unfazed by it. An image of Rukia's pained expression suddenly flashed through his mind, so he decided to tune his glare down a bit, slightly annoyed by how much it affected him. He gave an _obvious_ sigh.

This caused the hairs on the back of Rukia's neck to bristle and her arched eyes widen, visioning the appearance of black cat in an alley fight. "…Spit it out Kurosaki…_otherwise_—"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows together. "Great! Just great!"

Rukia raised a questioning eyebrow. "Great?" She threw her hands on her hips and stomps her foot. "How is THIS great? From what I've heard I'm now some sort of '_Princess'_ and worse is that I'm YOURS—"

"—In case you hadn't noticed midget? I was being sarcastic. I am actually against this **just** as much as you are!"

Rukia's milky cheeks tinged a faint pink. How EMBARRASING it was not to notice his sarcasm when she was consumed in anger. However, she tried to play it off cool…raising her head proudly she states, "Of _course_ I knew that neon hedgehog! I was merely releasing my frustrations!"

Ichigo's gaze turned fierce! "_You're frustrated?_ Excuse me, I'm the one who's STUCK with you!" He began waving his arm about and placed his other hand on his hip. "Now in our second year I have to take you and stay by you at these events, all the while trying not to kill you every second! Then I bet that _you'll_ MESS UP…rendering the entire effort I placed into training for those gatherings—POINTLESS!"

Rukia gasps in horror before clenching her teeth in fury! Balling her small fists that trembled in rage she stamps her foot forward, glaring at him maliciously. How DARE he say a KUCHIKI will be the one to _mess up?_ It was downright unforgivable! "WHAT WAS THAT ICHIGO?" she barked, forgetting that she was still in front of Principal Yamamoto. Who propped his whiskery chin on his hand, seeing this will take a _while_.

"I, Rukia Kuchiki will NOT fail her duties as a newly appointed _Princess! _It's bad enough that we are engaged and I am your…_Snow White_…" The bitter words tickling her gag reflex. Swallowing harshly, she continues. "The one to **fail** as a pair in this will be **_you_**, you dumb oaf!"

Ichigo was insulted! "Oaf?" he replies, he narrows his eyes even further and takes another step forward. In retaliation so did Rukia. He shoved his quaking hands in his pockets, feeling the blood boil inside him. It was only _Rukia_ who could make him feel this way. But Ichigo knew he had to try and play it cool otherwise when he BLOWS his top off he would probably do something stupid. _No way_ was he going to look uncool in front of her. _Again._

He rolls his eyes, "says the dwarf whose feet can barely touch the floor while she's sitting! I _bet_ you wouldn't even be able to reach the wine glasses on the tables, concerning your _'height'"_.

Ichigo drew a hand out of his pocket and levelled it above Rukia's head, _mockingly_ measuring her. Rukia blushed furiously and narrowed her livid glare. She grinds her teeth becoming more furious than ever before! Thinking irrationally, she raises a fist before swinging a punch. "WHY YOU!" She shouts as her fist _smacks_ into Ichigo's palm. Rukia raised her head to meet Ichigo's cool façade, he caught her punch so easily!

This made Rukia feel incredibly frustrated! She dropped her fist and unexpectedly, she reaches in and grasped Ichigo's collar. She pulled him towards her so she could stare at him dead in the eye. Her hand shook incredibly as she held on. It took all of Ichigo's will power not to throw her into the wrestling rink right in that moment! Rukia tightens her eyes into deep navy slits, her face still ablaze from her earlier embarrassment.

"Now you listen to me…" she breathes. Ichigo could feel her hot breath in his face and turned slightly red as he was the only one who noticed how close they were to each other. However! No way was he going to show weakness in front of Rukia!

"What is it Dwarf? Annoyed that I'm _stronger_ than you?"

Rukia grits her teeth before replying harshly, "Shut up you Orangutan!" Squeezing her eyes in frustration, her clasped fist shudders. Ichigo lifts an eyebrow, seeing what card his temperamental Snow White was going to play this round. Her eyes opened impulsively and they **burned** extreme rage. "I won't allow this!" she bellows, "MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS ALREADY COME BEING _YOUR_ BLOODY FIANCEE, DAMN SNOW WHITE AND NOW—NOW THIS PRINCESS CRAP! SCREW IT! THERE IS NO WAY WE'LL BE ABLE TO WORK TOGETHER! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE—"

"—I AGREE!" Ichigo yells back, his face twisted in fury. "IT'S UNIMAGINABLE THAT WE ARE GOING TO PULL ALL OF THOSE ACTS OFF! COOPERATION IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN—"

"THEN MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

A deep THUNK sounded that made Ichigo and Rukia jump in surprise, stopping the both of them in their tracks. They slowly turned their heads to face Principal Yamamoto His dark face sent shivers up their spines as he directed a heated gaze in their direction. It probably wasn't a very appropriate scene to witness, of the two of them pressed so close to one another, arguing to no end. Principal Yamamoto released a low growl, his quivering liver-spotted hands pushing down onto the desk as if trying to break it in half. He was outraged!

Rukia and Ichigo swallowed harshly. Their maddening anger had quickly disappeared since their Principal's silent ire was _incredibly_ threatening. Soon they calmly untangled themselves from each other and took a step to the side. Rukia placed her hands, one on top of the other, in front of her and gripped them tightly. Whereas Ichigo scratched the nape of his neck, his other hand in his pocket and set his gaze downwards trying to put on an unsuccessful uncaring expression.

"Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo…" Principal Yamamoto began ominously.

They both raised their heads instantly.

"Mmm?" grunted Ichigo.

"Y-yes Principal Yamamoto?" Rukia squeaked.

He narrowed his eyes so thinly his wrinkles branched out. However this made him appear even more menacing. "As students of Shinigami Academy I _order_ you both to work together in these events **without** objections! I don't care that your current personal relationship is as sour as a lemon…improve it! As a Princess and Court Guard, you are to perform your duties… TO THE HIGHEST ACHIEVEMENT! Starting from today you are going to learn to cooperate together with **absolutely** NO complaints! This meeting is over, remember my words and continue preparing yourselves for the upcoming festival…"

That declaration instantly mellowed out their fear as it was replaced with an annoying realisation. As both students knew that they could never object to their Principal's orders.

Rukia and Ichigo sigh and crossed their eyebrows in annoyance. They faced each other, piercing their stares into one another. Navy and doe brown, communicating wordlessly. From Principal's Yamamoto's speech they knew fully well that they were just going to have to suck up to it and get along. As Court Guard and Princess…Prince Charming and Snow White…fiancé and fiancée. Despite their _utter_ loathing they understood this. It was going to be tough trail to follow for them, suppressing the urge to push the other off. Whatever comes their way they'll _HAVE _to learn how to stand tall **together** against it.

Giving a grunt, Principal Yamamoto gracefully stood up and marched towards the black oak doors to who knows where next. Before he exited through the double black oak doors, he paused before composedly stating, "**remember** my words…"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded without hesitation as they had come to a reasonable agreement. They understood, in their own ways that it was their duty to get along…somehow.

"Next meeting is the day after the official announcement. See you then Kuchiki, Kurosaki," he says before vanishing past the doors. The doors slammed against the other signifying the Principal's departure. The office resumed to complete silence. Rukia and Ichigo both knew they had to leave soon as well…but first.

Ichigo glanced over to Rukia who caught his stare. They gave blackened looks and narrowed their eyes.

"Seems like we're just going to have to _deal_ with it ALL Short Stack. Sooner or later we're just gonna have to LEARN to get along. Tch, though I have _no idea _how…" Ichigo grumbles before he shoves both hands into his pockets.

Rukia tore away her gaze. "Hmph! I know that Strawberry Head! Man this is such a pain! But right now…we just have to focus on the play, as Principal Yamamoto said—"

Ichigo nodded. "—Right" Rukia glares at him for interrupting her but he passes it off with a shrug. "Let's leave, we have no other business here," Ichigo states, walking off.

"You interrupted me! DAMN ICHIGO!" Rukia calls.

"Yeah, whatever _midget," _He says as he passed through the doors.

Rukia furrows her eyebrows agitatedly, a burning feeling coursing through her veins. '_Why does he make me feel like this!?"_

_~Ding Dong Ding~_

Just as they had entered the corridor outside the Principal's office and were about to retreat to their next class, Rukia all of a sudden remembered. She twirled on her feet to face Ichigo's back. "Ichigo!" she called.

Ichigo came to a slow halt and looked back. "What _is_ it Rukia?" He scowled as the low voices of faraway students echoed throughout the halls, bothering him, as he knew they were also making their way to their next period. Meaning, soon they will see him and Rukia together. He didn't want that. "Hurry up with it! I don't want to be kept waiting!"

Rukia barely ignored this and continued. She straightened herself proudly and inclines her head upwards before speaking, "I want to tell my closest friends about the engagement before the official announcement since I find it will be unfair if I didn't! You okay with that strawberry head?"

Ichigo widened his eyes momentarily before lowering them. It seemed she had the same idea that he did all the along. "Go ahead! I was thinking the exact same thing".

"Good…also another thing!"

Ichigo raises his head, "what?" he questions.

Rukia smirks and crosses her arms. "I still HATE you!" she declares.

Ichigo waves his hand, rolling his eyes, "the feeling's mutual, see ya shorty!" Ichigo's turning his back to her before walking off.

Rukia narrowed a sharp stare in his direction hoping it was enough to pierce his flesh. However, that unfortunately didn't happen. Nevertheless Rukia gave up on the dream and headed towards English class.

**_After school…_**

Ichigo and his bandmates met up after their last class and had begun cruising their way through the halls as they were having their next band practice at _ReaperStudios_. Girls swooned as they passed by, each one hoping that one day they would get their chance with them.

_Pfft._

Some guys stared at them in admiration as the rest tossed envious daggers. Teachers and faculty presented smiles and waves in which the Court Guards politely returned. They changed from their indoor shoes, chatting to each other about the daily affairs before exiting the school into the main courtyard.

"Hey Ichigo," Uryu spoke, pushing his glasses up, "why did yours and Rukia's meeting with Principal Yamamoto take so long? What happened?"

Renji bounded forward as he picked up on the conversation. "Yeah Ichigo! I didn't know he could lecture you and Kuchiki-San for _that_ long!"

Chad nodded, "yeah Ichigo. You never even came back for lunch, that's how long it was".

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and scowls. Recalling the horrible memories of that conversation. "Yeah, I know. I know. Don't worry you guys, I'm promise to tell you all about it at band practice…"

Renji smirked, "okay then!"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, "anyway…as I was saying—"

"Ichigo!" Chad warned.

Ichigo raised his head, "what—_oomph!_"

'_What the—?'_ Ichigo wondered. He cocked his head downwards to view upon a small figure with dark locks. Ichigo widened his eyes upon recognizing who it was.

"RUKIA?" he yelled.

Upon hearing her name Rukia looked up from his chest, her hands were gripped firmly upon his school shirt. She scowled seeing who it was and furrowed her brow. "Ichigo!" she barks, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"I should be asking _you_ the same question!" he replies with a grimace.

Rukia quickly frees herself and takes a step back. "You fool! You were in my way!" she proclaims while dusting off her blazer.

"What do you mean _I _was in your way? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME!"

Rukia shoots him a glare, "are you looking for another fight Ichigo?"

Ichigo slowly lowers his school bag with the script poking out of it onto the ground and cracks his knuckles. He narrows his eyes, "you think you're up to it midget?"

Uryu pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh no…not again?"

Renji shrugs his shoulders, "may as well sit back and enjoy the entertainment".

Just as the two rivals were poised in their fighting stances. Ulquiorra widened his eyes before exclaiming, "Orihime!"

Everyone looked over to where four girls were racing towards them.

"Rukia! Are you having trouble, we've come to help you—" Orihime, the one who was calling came to a firm stop. She gave a sweet giggle and a wave. "Oh hey Ulquiorra!"

Soon the other three girls caught up, Momo was bent over trying to catch her breath, holding both hers and Rukia's school bags. Rangiku fanned herself from the overwhelming heat, the Court Guards instantly recalled the fact that she was Gin's Princess. Finally, Tatsuki just stood by Orihime and placed her hands on her hips, sending a sigh over to Rukia.

"Rukia? Come on, not this! I know you left to retrieve your wallet from your school locker so we can all buy ice cream together but is it really necessary to fight Ichigo _now?_"

"_Pant_…Yeah…_Pant_…" Momo looks over to Rukia, catching her breath. "Please Rukia, can you do this another time? After we get the ice cream I want to pop into Shiro's house to say hello before we do some studying. So can you hurry up?"

Rangiku caught Momo's eye and gave a snicker. Momo quickly averts her gaze.

Rukia gazes back and forth between her friends and Ichigo before sighing and straightening herself. Ichigo took their fight as another rain check and scowled as he stood back up. He lowered himself to collect his bag from dusty concrete and set it on his shoulder.

Ulquiorra silently made his way to Orihime and struck up a conversation. He held her hand and she giggled in response. Everyone ignored the flirting couple seeing that they haven't had the chance to get together lately and awaited Rukia's answer.

Rukia lowered her eyes, "fine!" she says, "I probably would've beaten his sorry butt anyway!"

Ichigo's blood simmered at the remark explaining how the grip on his bag tightened. "You wish shorty!"

Rukia speared a glare full of malice at him which Ichigo gratefully returned. Rukia whipped her head towards the school's entrance, muttering a "Tch". As she was about to storm towards the doorway, it suddenly struck her. It's the first time that his and her groups have _met_ together like this. It was the perfect opportunity.

She faced Ichigo and his group again with the other girls on standby. "Ichigo," she says calmly, "they're _all_ here". Ichigo furrowed his brow in confusion at first but after a quick scowl from Rukia he quickly caught on. This was a once in a lifetime chance and they couldn't waste it.

He gave a nod to Rukia and strode towards her before standing by her side. It took every inch of their will not to break out into another fight at that moment. But right now, they had to cooperate and tell their friends the horrible secret residing inside them. Because they knew it was unjustly for them to not to tell them now. They tilted their heads to face each other before agreeing with a nod deciding it was the time. They didn't want to do this, but they had to face reality.

The two groups traded puzzled looks with each other. Even Orihime and Ulquiorra had stopped flirting and focused on the strange scene of Ichigo and Rukia standing side by side not ripping each other's throats out.

Tatsuki stepped in to ease the awkward silence. "Woah…w-what's going on?"

Renji gave an uneasy laugh, "y-yeah. What's with you two? It's really weird to see you guys like this?"

Rukia and Ichigo crossed their eyebrows together as nervous sweat trickled down their faces. They didn't want to do this. It was embarrassing and shameful. Incredibly ironic actually and as they said…_really_ weird. But it had to be done. Because it was something they have to go through with and their closest companions HAD to know the truth behind what's _actually_ going on.

Rukia fiddled with her fingers and looked down to her feet. Ichigo stuck his hand in his pocket whilst he raked the other through his spikes. Both growing uncomfortably red as they were preparing to tell them.

"W-w-well," Rukia stuttered.

"Yo-You see…" Ichigo mumbled.

The groups began to feel extremely tense and baffled by their friends' unusual reactions. What were they trying to say?

Orihime took a small step forward, "um…Rukia? Kurosaki-San? What's wrong?"

"Yes…Ichigo…what are you…talking about?" Ulquiorra spoke, worried for his friend.

"Ichigo, you're acting strange?" Chad's deep voice resonates.

Rangiku lowers her ice blue eyes and crosses her arms. "Geez…Rukia. What is up with you? Spit it out already would _you?_ You're delaying our time to have a blast!" She whines.

Momo put on a concerned expression, "um…Rukia?"

Uryu readjusts the glasses on his face, "Ichigo, honestly what is the meaning of this?"

Rukia and Ichigo knew they had to announce it soon otherwise their already suspicious friends will become _too_ impatient. Their faces reddened even further.

_'__Say it!_' Rukia's thoughts screamed at her.

'_Say it already dammit!_' Ichigo's thoughts raged.

'_Just speak!'_

_'__It's only three words!'_

_'__Come on already!'_

_'__three…two…'_

_'__ONE!'_

Blushing furiously, Ichigo and Rukia yell in perfect unison…

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Everyone enveloped themselves into sheer silence.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I hope you liked it! Please review, please! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS SO BADLY!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Delax:**** thanks for reviewing man, I fixed up the CET thing, thanks for suggesting that. Also I saw your review involving Rukia and Ichigo, yes I am sorry it is confusing and you are right he is the sacrificial lamb but so it Rukia, I will go more indepth with the background of the whole arrangement thing and what beneficial outcomes it has made in the next chapter. Also fav Ichiruki fanfic...hmm...well I think an excellent one would have to be Forgotten by HibicusAngel 15, also...man! I have actually read a lot but I have forgotten their names! XD sorry I can't help you with that! **

**Guest****: YO! Thanks for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it! Wow...it's cliché, man I didn't even notice! Well, cliché or not I hope you like it anyway! Thankyou for the compliments it made me overjoyed it really did! Thanks so much! I hope you haven't strayed away...sorry for the long update...**

**Imma Fox****: YAY! MY ADVICE WORKED! People like you make me happy! Your review really picked up my confidence because I thought people would have been getting bored, really thankyou and I am very sorry for the long update but please stick with this story! Don't worry this story will NOT be discontinued or placed on haitus...it will just take a long time for me to update :3 Ha! Ha! I glad you like the name.**

**Nfs711****: I love sleep too**

**Guest****: Arigatou!**

**Fer****: Well here is your answer! Thanks for reviewing and reader it was greatly appreciated!**

**Guest:**** Wow! I am really happy you said that. I am really glad I am good at developing tension, hope you are still reading!**

**THANKS FOR READING HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~OTPIchiRuki3~**


End file.
